What Have You Done?
by slytherincailin
Summary: All is going beautifully in Draco's life. A career, a family and wealth; but one ill-tested potion could tear it all apart, starting with his son. Slash, creature!fic, Mpreg, Veela!fic NG
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Explain yourself, Mr. Heggat, and do make what you have to say abundantly clear. I am in no mood for your stammering."

When the potions maker had made his way to Malfoy Manor that afternoon, Claus Heggat had known that he would not be receiving a warm welcome. The glare which Draco Malfoy was now sending in his direction only further exacerbated this.

The stout, balding man cursed in fright under those watchful grey eyes and adjusted his round spectacles with a quivering hand. "Yes, well," he huffed as though out of breath, his heavy frame heaving slightly, "Mr. Malfoy, you see, that potion you have been ingesting has been seen to have certain side effects."

Lucius growled and placed a protective hand on his son's shoulder. Under the light of the parlour room fire, the tall man was half-doused in shadow and made for an eerie opponent.

"Spit it out, Claus, before I force it form you. What have you done to my son?" The heavy man paled visibly and wrung his hands nervously. "It's not your son, Lucius, but rather what he has reproduced. The potion will most likely cause the Veela gene to double, if not triple in master Draco's offspring."

Astoria Greengrass gave a cry of alarm from her position in the padded armchair beside the fire. One pale hand clutched her swollen abdomen protectively. Narcissa smoothed the girl's blonde hair back and regarded the potion maker with steely eyes.

"Desist this nonsense," she hissed, "Explain yourself." The Malfoy Matriarch's tone broke no argument. With a mournful sigh, Heggat continued.

"I explained to you my apprehensions, Lucius. The deterrent potion was untested, practically a poison in the state you allowed your son to consume it. I begged you to allow me to perfect it." His black eyes became somewhat haunted, "young master Draco was not showing any Veela attributes because of his recessive gene. I could have further tested it but you and your son were adamant he begin taking it as soon as you discovered the gene. And now, it has become clear that it causes the creature aspect to mutate, to multiply. Draco's child will be a full Veela. The chances of it remaining human are slim at best."

Draco groaned and dropped his head into his hands, attempting to block out the distraught sobs of his wife. "What if it's a boy?" he asked desperately, "It can't be a Veela if it's male."

Heggat huffed another breathless sigh. "Honestly, mister Malfoy, I have no idea what this means for your unborn child. Logically, chances of a son becoming Veela are near nil. Either way, I can no longer condone the use of that potion. I had no idea it would endanger future offspring, I am sorry, Draco."

Draco waved away the man's apology, expression dark as he looked into Astoria's frightened face. "I have no one to blame but myself."

###

Several months later on the second of November, the Malfoy heir was born.

Draco beamed at his wife as she held his son, Scorpius, in her arms. The child was healthy, blonde and perfectly human.

And that was that.


	2. Chapter one

**DISCLAIMER: ** The following is a work of fan-fiction based upon the world and characters of Harry Potter which are owned exclusively by J. K. Rowling. The following stories contains reference content to places, people, animals and situations which are located with the books of Harry Potter, a published source owned by J. K. Rowling and publishers. The following is not an attempt to claim the world of Harry Potter, though original characters have been created. This is primarily a work of fan-fiction written for the enjoyment of other writers and fans who come across it.

* * *

Chapter One:

Albus Severus Potter sighed as his brother, James, shoved him aside to make his way onto the train. "Get a move on, Snakey!" James teased with a laugh, "your Slytherin buddies will be at the back of the train."

Albus ignored his brother, ushering his cousin Rose into a free compartment. Rose sniffed as she attempted to smooth down her frizzy red hair. "I don't know why you put up with his insults, Albus. He's a horrible bully."

Albus smiled softly as he took the seat by the window, green eyes pinned on the passing scenery. "You can't choose your family, Rosie, though I am glad I've got a cousin like you." Rose grinned crookedly at him, the splattering of freckles across her snub nose the only similarity between the cousins. Albus tousled his black hair ruefully, gazing up at the ceiling with a soft sigh.

His peace was disturbed suddenly as the compartment door was wrenched open and a boy stuck his head in.

"Do you mind?" he asked softly, "everywhere else is full."

Albus took in the boy's soft face and pale hair curiously. "Malfoy, right?"

The pale boy smirked, his pink lips pulling up in amusement. "I guess we're hard to miss in a crowd." He said. Albus chuckled lightly, "come on in, Malfoy." He beckoned the other boy forward.

The blonde sat beside him gratefully, "call me Scorpius."

Albus tucked his feet beneath him in a childish gesture as he studied the new arrival. There was something undeniably innocent about him. "Alright, Scorpius. I'm Albus and this is my cousin Rose."

Scorpius nodded politely at the red head who eyed him thoughtfully. After a moment of silence, she grinned. "What house are you hoping for, Scorpius?" The blonde chuckled. "Personally, I don't mind, I'd be quite content in any of them. My father is heart-set on Slytherin though."

Albus visibly startled. "You're aiming for Slytherin?" he asked incredulously, eyes wide on the soft-featured boy before him. Somehow, he didn't seem the Slytherin type.

"Why not?" Scorpius regarded him with pale eyes, "it is a house for those who wish to be great. It is for the bright and the cunning. Why not Slytherin?" Albus shook his head. "My brother says it is a place for dark wizards and rejects."

Scorpius' light eyes hardened. "People often forget that dark wizards come from other houses too. History is written by the winners." Albus turned towards the window, his expression thoughtful.

###

"Mom made me promise to tell you when to get your robes on, Al..."

The compartment door was yanked open by James, who froze as he caught sight of the boy seated beside his brother, reading a book. "What's he doing in here?" James scowled, frowning at Scorpius whose attention remained solely on the book in his lap.

Albus stretched, yawning widely. "Reading," he answered simply, "now go back to your friends, James, I'm fine." His older brother refused to budge. "Not with him in here, you're not. His whole family is dark, Al. Everyone at school knows it." Albus merely shrugged, settling himself into his seat.

James' scowl deepened and he turned to his cousin. "Tell him, Rosie. Neither of you should be in here with a Malfoy. Come on, you're smarter than this." Rose glared at him. "Scorpius has been nothing but pleasant, James, go about your business." James sneered at the red-headed witch and reached forward suddenly to grab his brother by the arm.

His attempt was halted as Scorpius' pale fingers clamped around his wrist abruptly. The blonde raised grey eyes to stare up at James. "I'll thank you not to manhandle others in my sight." The Malfoy heir said quietly.

James ripped his limb back with a start, thoroughly spooked by the younger boy. "Freak." He spat, turning from the compartment and slamming the door behind him.

Albus watched his brother leave, his mouth open in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Scorpius... I don't know why he..."

The blonde grinned brightly and waved a hand dismissively. "Having a family who was on the wrong side of the war tends to get you this treatment. I'm accustomed to it." Albus' eyes darkened considerably as he glanced up at his cousin. "But you shouldn't be."

###

Hogwarts was magnificent. Albus gazed around in open awe as he was herded through the doors for the sorting to commence. The ceiling was incredible! He heard Rose's intake of breath and smiled down at Scorpius. "Can you believe this place?"

The blonde smirked back shyly, "Not yet, what if I wake up?" Albus laughed at that, shooting the wizard a genuine smile. "I like you, Malfoy." Scorpius flushed, jumping when his name was suddenly called. He took a deep breath and started forward.

Throughout the ceremony, Albus was fixated on enjoying the hall and ignoring his brother's glare. So intent was he, that he almost missed the Headmistress call his name. He avoided her gaze as he sat on the stool and lowered the tattered, old hat over his head. His last sight, as it began to settle over his eyes, was of Scorpius Malfoy grinning up at him from the Slytherin table.

For a long, painful moment, there was nothing. Albus was just about to give up on the hat, sure something had malfunctioned when it began to chuckle. The sound filled his head and his breath halted in his chest, his fingers twitching to grip the brim and pull it off.

As his hand lifted to do so, the hat suddenly gave an almighty roar.

"_Gryffindor!" _

###

Albus chuckled as he watched his cousin bounce from one foot to the other.

"Our first potions class, Al!" she gushed, eyes glittering blindly, "oh, I wonder what it'll be like!" A boy with sandy hair caught the end of her question and snorted. "probably dismal," he sniffed, his upturned nose flicking in the air, "considering were sharing it with Slytherins." He spat the last word out like a piece of bitter lemon and Albus rolled his eyes at the display.

He ignored his fellow housemate in favour of watching the approach of more students. Scorpius was arriving, strolling a way away from his fellow Slytherins, his books clutched to his chest. He stilled as he caught sight of Albus, a cautious frown marring his brow. He sidled up to the Gryffindor slowly.

"I suppose it wouldn't be proper to be friends now, being in rival houses." The blonde's tone was light and teasing, but there seemed to Albus an unease there, as though he expected rejection.

"Don't be so silly, Scorpius," the dark-haired boy laughed, "friends?"

Scorpius watched as Albus held out his hand, an offer the blonde had yet to receive from the members of his own house. He smirked and gripped the taller wizard's hand.

"But of course."

###

Albus sighed as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. His first year had ended far too quickly.

Rose grinned at him from over the top of her book, eyes bright. "In mourning already, Al?"

The male threw her a dark look as he stretched and groaned in misery. "You would be too if you were going home for three months with the insufferable James."

Scorpius chuckled as he tucked a strand of white hair behind his ear. "How abysmal," he quipped, grey eyes lidded, "but at least you have a large family. I assure you the near empty manor I will be returning to is severely worse."

The trio made their way down the train, quickly being swept up in the crowd of students. "You could always come visit." Albus announced suddenly, flushing when Rose sent him a sly grin.

Scorpius opened his mouth to retort when he was suddenly pushed into a compartment door.

"Get a move on, Al" Drop your pet reptile and let's go home."

Albus glared at his brother's retreating form, a scowl forming on his face as the other Gryffindor's chuckled darkly. He gripped Scorpius' arm, "are you ok?"

The blonde withdrew his limb rapidly and Albus sighed, all too familiar with Scorpius' aversion to people touching him. "Somehow I doubt I'll be welcome at yours, Albus." The smaller boy said with a soft smile, "but I'll see you next term?"

They had reached the platform and Albus could see his family waving to himself and Rose, smiles bright. He grinned down at Scorpius. "Naturally." The blonde beamed up at him before taking off in another direction. The stoic form of Draco Malfoy watched the interaction curiously.

Albus' grin brightened as Rose wrapped an arm around her cousin's waist and smiled up at him. He couldn't wait for next year.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Scorpius sat on his own in the train compartment, a book nestled in his lap though he had little interest in reading it. He and his parents had arrived early and, as a result, the thirteen-year-old blonde was one of the few students aboard the Hogwarts Express.

His grey eyes were lidded as he gazed out of the compartment window, awaiting the arrival of a certain Gryffindor and his energetic cousin. His friendship with the renowned Albus Potter and Rose Weasley was one which the Slytherin had expected to dwindle and expire. Had he been honest with himself, Scorpius would have admitted that he was nothing short of amazed that the duo continued to sit with him above most others.

The Malfoy heir had expected little with his arrival to Hogwarts and contempt from his peers at best. If the reaction society had had towards him had been any indication, Hogwarts should have been ripe with offspring who viewed him as dirt. Of course, it was; but with Albus and Rose beside him, Scorpius had gone through his first two years of education in relative peace. He longed for their letters during the summer months when society became an enemy and he was left to deal with people's snide comments once more.

Had the blonde not known that his father would have become impossible to live with, he would have tried harder to sway the Sorting Hat to place him in Ravenclaw, a near neutral house that paid little heed to his surname and what his parents had done.

As it was, he was confined to Slytherin; a social outcast. He had few allies in the reject house of Hogwarts and no friends. They were a bitter sort who bore grudges easily and seemed to carry their parent's past mistakes heavily on their shoulders.

Scorpius was abruptly jolted from his thoughts as the compartments door was wrenched open. The heavy-set girl made to withdraw when she realised the area had already been claimed, but stopped when her eyes landed on Malfoy. The blonde eyed the stocky brunette steadily as a smirk spread across her thin lips.

"Well, well, well," she drawled, her voice irritatingly nasal and grating to his senses, "if it isn't the little Malfoy, all alone, without your precious Potter to protect you." The pair behind her stepped forward, an olive-skinned blonde whom Scorpius recognised as Isabella Zabini, a fourth year Slytherin, and a large, beast of a boy whose face seemed only vaguely familiar.

Scorpius shut his book with a snap. "Yes?" His voice was low, his gaze heated under the sneer of the stocky girl, "can I help you?"

The girl cackled in a sudden outburst of false laughter, as though he had just uttered the funniest joke. "Help me?" she hollered, placing her hands on her hips, "oh no, your family helped us enough, didn't they, Malfoy? Went and betrayed the Dark Lord. They made us lose."

Scorpius sighed, eyes rolling at the same old slanders. "If it's the past you've come to discuss, I suggest you send your _feelings_ to my father."

The girl's face turned an ugly shade of puce and she opened her mouth to spit fire when she was suddenly elbowed aside by an older Gryffindor.

"Move, snake," the sandy-haired stranger spat, "you're blocking the hall."

With one last murderous glance in his direction, the trio left Scorpius alone. The blonde gazed out the window curiously, he had not noticed the station begin to fill. A rustle of clothing caught his attention and he gazed up just in time to shriek as he was enfolded in a tight embrace.

"Hello, Score!"

Rose chuckled at his disgruntled expression, ignoring, as always, the blonde's aversion to touching. Scorpius grimaced as he straightened his tie. "I wish you wouldn't call me that, Scorpius is a perfectly good name on its own. I don't need a nickname."

"I like it."

Scorpius turned to give Albus a dry glare. "You would."

The dark haired boy grinned, tossing a coat aside as he beckoned behind him for someone to enter the cart. Scorpius couldn't help but grin at the wide-eyed red head that stumbled into the space.

"Lily, meet Scorpius," Albus gestured dramatically, "Scorpius, this is the beautiful Lily Potter I've been writing about." The first year flushed hotly, offering a hasty salute to the blonde before diving to sit, half-hidden beside Rose.

The older girl rolled her eyes. "I'd introduce you to my brother, Hugo, but I'm afraid James has taken him under his wing." Albus shook his head sadly, "he's lost to us."

Again, Rose rolled her eyes and Scorpius couldn't help but grin in response.

###

Scorpius growled as he stood on the lace of his shoe for the third time, stumbling and nearly hitting the stone floor. Disregarding the face that he would be late to Charms, he dropped his books beside him and bent to tie the damn lace.

The stinging hex hit him squarely in the back and he cried out, bracing his arms against the floor to keep from falling over. He glared behind him with dark eyes, rising and brandishing his wand in one fluid motion.

Marissa Goyle stood some feet away, twirling her wand innocently between her stubby fingers. Since their encounter on the train in September, the third-year Slytherin had made it her goal to provide Scorpius with as much misery as possible.

"Striking form behind?" the blonde growled in agitation, working the sting from his muscles, "how cowardly."

Marissa threw him an ugly sneer and blocked the expelliarmus Scorpius threw in her direction. "No more than you deserve, blood traitor." She snarled, throwing a hex at him. She followed quickly with pertrificus totalus, catching the blonde unaware. Scorpius cursed internally as his limbs locked and he toppled back painfully.

Marissa snickered from a short distance away as she advanced, her wand raised.

"Excuse me?"

The voice that halted the stout Slytherin was light, vacant and Scorpius groaned. Anyone but Lucielle Longbottom. The dreamy second year would get herself killed.

"What do you want, Longbottom?" Marissa sneered at the blue-eyed brunette.

Lucielle's eyes hardened as she caught sight of the state Scorpius was now in. "Take your hexes elsewhere, or I'll be forced to summon the Headmistress."

Despite the breathless quality of Lucielle's voice, there was a sudden heat there that Scorpius was grateful for. Marissa was no fool and this was not an idle threat, irritation clear in her growl, his attacker stormed away.

A pair of large, blue eyes filled his vision suddenly and Scorpius sighed in relief as his limbs returned to him. He stood, one eyebrow quirked in the Gryffindor's direction. Lucielle tapped her nose and gave him a soft, knowing smile, before strolling away down the corridor.

With a bemused expression, the blonde gathered his books and took off in the opposite direction, eager to salvage what was left of his Charms lesson.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Sixth years, can you believe it? We are one year away from ruling this school."

Scorpius snorted into the book he was reading, his long hair falling and hiding his face from view. "and what, exactly, would you change, O mighty ruler?"

Albus pushed the blonde backwards into the grass and smoothed back his messy black hair, green eyes dark. "For one thing," he said, completely serious, "I'd expel the bastards who keep pushing you around."

"Like you?"

"Shut up, Score."

Rose smacked the sixteen-year-old on the head and put her hands over Lily's ears. "Language!" she scowled, "impressionable minds are listening!"

"yes, Mum," Albus muttered, glaring darkly at a snickering Scorpius who lounged back on his elbows.

"Pfft," the blonde's tone was dismissive, "as if those people matter, Albus."

Rose gazed curiously out into the lake before pinning her eyes on the blonde. "Who does matter then?" The red head grinned at the wiry male.

She shrieked as Scorpius grasped her hand and tugged her close, "why, you, of course, you beautiful example of womantry." He dove for her mouth as though to kiss her and Rose growled and smacked him hard on the shoulder before pulling away and shaking her head.

Lily laughed outright at the display and Scorpius grinned as he leaned back once more, face tilted as if to catch the sun. "Ah, don't be sad, sweet Rose, you do matter." Her response was to stick out her tongue like a child and Scorpius smiled back lazily. "All of you do."

Albus puffed his chest out like some romantic hero at the statement and both girls dissolved into giggles at the ridiculous sight. Laughing along with them, Albus stopped when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned and caught the glare his brother was sending in his direction.

James sat some distance away, surrounded by a group of chattering friends. Albus sighed and looked away. The physical distance between the siblings now was a near perfect metaphor for their tenuous relationship. Truly, Albus believed that it was only a matter of time before the elder Potter boy snapped.

###

Scorpius groaned as he rose from his seat in the library. The chairs were stiff and uncomfortable and he twisted his body in an effort to loosen the tight muscles. He adored the library, but McGonegal really needed to invest in new chairs.

He cradled a book to his chest as he left the room, brushing an imaginary piece of dust from its cover. Books were a treasure in the blonde's eyes, something he would undoubtedly be lost without. He blinked wearily at the increasing shadows which signalled the arrival of night as he made his way to the Slytherin dorms. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and whipped lightly against his back as he hurried his footsteps.

He rounded a corner and an arm emerged, dragging him into a secluded alcove. His yelp of surprise was cut off abruptly by a hand placed over his mouth. Frightened and panicked, Scorpius blinked into the darkness. His eyes slowly made out the scowling face of James Potter, whose blue eyes were narrowed in distaste.

The blonde felt his stomach sink like a lead weight. James stared down at him in obvious mistrust, a sneer plastered across his normally handsome features.

"I don't know what your game is, Malfoy, but I want you away from my family."

The threat was hissed and Scorpius felt his panic rise. His nausea at being touched was fast outrunning his fear and he pulled his face back. "You're doing this now?" The blonde hissed incredulously, "all the years I've spent with your family and you warn me away now? When we're nearly finished?"

James smirked and pushed the smaller boy against the wall. "I don't mind Al playing nursemaid to the school outcasts, but he's growing up now. His future choices can't be influenced by the likes of you."

Scorpius' heart sank and he gaped up at the elder Potter in disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

James' response was a low growl. "Not serious?" he spat, "we'll see how serious I am when I tell Al and the wizarding world little Scorpius Malfoy is a bloody poofter." Scorpius gasped as though he'd been struck, his mouth going slack.

James chuckled nastily. "Oh yeah," he said, "I know, Malfoy. I've seen you pant after my baby brother, though he's too straight to notice. As if he'd fall for the likes of you. Even if he was gay, as if he'd settle for a Malfoy when he can have his pick of anyone."

Scorpius felt his eyes begin to heat as James' words struck true. Of course he knew Albus would never love him back. Of course he would have to watch his best friend bond with someone else.

"I know!" Scorpius shrieked, pushing the taller boy away from him and clutching his chest as his heart begin to crack. "I know."

James nodded curtly, blue eyes somewhat guilty. "Good." He announced, "so end this... farce and leave my brother in peace."

Scorpius stood in the same spot for many hours after James had left. When his feet grew tired, he merely slipped down to sit on the floor, eyes staring vacantly into space. His cheeks remained dry, though his eyes prickled with unshed tears. His hand, cold now, clutched at his chest, certain that his heart would never beat the same way again.

###

"Hey Score!"

Scorpius tensed, forcing his feet onwards and feigning ignorance.

"Score! Wait up!"

The blonde hurried as the voice grew closer and was forced to stop abruptly as Albus rushed in front of him, cheeks flushed. Breathing deeply, the dark-haired boy held up a finger as he regained his breath, eyes bright. It was a cruel sight, and one that Scorpius had grown too fond of.

"What's up, Score? You've been avoiding me for days." Those green eyes were filled with only concern and Albus' arms, wiry with the slender muscles of a Chaser, tensed as if to reach forward.

When Scorpius found courage enough to look up, his mask was firmly in place, sneer unbroken. "I've merely come to my senses." Scorpius sniffed and glared at his friend, his best friend. "The like of you and I cannot mix, Potter, nor do I wish they would. I am far better off alone, without the influence of half-bloods such as you and your family."

Internally, Scorpius wept as Albus' eyes became dark and his mouth twisted. The Gryffindor took off in a flurry of crackling magic and robes. Outside, Scorpius' mask remained in place, uncaring, unfeeling, untouched.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Albus glanced up just in time to see a pale, slender figure dart past the compartment door and he frowned. He heard Rose sigh beside him and he looked at her sharply. "What happened to him?" The red head's brown eyes were clouded and her mouth was a frown.

"He came to his senses" Albus said sarcastically, stretching his long legs out before him and resting them on the opposite seat. With Lily joining her own friends, the cart seemed oddly empty this year.

Rose sighed again. "Didn't he answer any of your letters?"

Albus' eyes softened and he slowly shook his head. "Not one. Brace yourself, Rosie, we're in for another year of being avoided by our best friend." The red head dropped her chin into her palm as the train began to pull away from the station, "I just want to know what happened to make him suddenly dislike us."

Albus wrapped a consoling arm around the seventeen-year-old and sighed. "He doesn't dislike us, not really. We just need to get the slippery bugger to open up to us." Rose nodded in agreement, eyes darkening with determination. Scorpius Malfoy may have gotten away with ignoring them for most of sixth year, but seventh year was a different story.

###

_Blasted Gryffindors!_

Scorpius threw his bag into the boy's dormitories with unnecessary force. Why couldn't they take a hint?

Rose had damn near cornered him in the library, his sanctuary! Her posture had been a frighteningly close imitation of his mother's as she demanded a reason for his actions. A reason! Your blasted cousin is the reason! He had all but wanted to howl, blood boiling as her eyes had pinned him accusingly.

He had had no say in the matter" It wasn't as if he chose to put that mournful loko in Albus' eyes. It wasn't as if he wanted to see Potter lose his appetite and pine for him like a lost puppy! That had been James' doing!

And he was a Potter, for Salazar's sake! Like his father said, that lot could bounce back from jsut about everything, even death.

The blonde kicked his bag for good measure.

His eyes snapped up as a cough alerted him that he was not the only student present in the room. Alistair Brook eyed him curiously before heaving himself from the bed. The Slytherin seeker was one of his more pleasant school mates and Scorpius flushed as the blue-eyed boy winked at him in passing. "Looks like you need some time alone." Was all he said as Scorpius turned crimson in embarrassment.

"Oh," Alistair stopped before reaching the door, "just in case I forget tomorrow, happy birthday."

Scorpius expelled a large portion of air in shock. He'd clean forgotten tomorrow would be November the second. He scowled as he reached to pick up his bag from the floor, as if it would be different from any other day.

###

Scorpius awoke to complete darkness.

Not one to usually stir at night, the blonde frowned and cast a tempus charm. He groaned as he saw that it was only minutes past the hour of midnight and huffed a breath in annoyance. He turned against the sheets, curling up in the hopes of returning to sleep.

A trickle of magic swept up his spine like a cold chill, but Scorpius ignored it. Reaching the age of maturity and getting his magical inheritance was not so big a deal that Scorpius would willingly stay awake for it.

The blonde yawned and rolled onto his back. His tired yawn became a shriek of confused agony as pain ripped through his spine, surging towards his chest like molten fire. Terrified, Scorpius screamed as his body began to burn in invisible flames. He was barely aware of his curtains being drawn aside and the confused shouts of his roommates.

He thrashed against the covers, screeching as a horrific ache seared his stomach and erupted behind his closed eyes. Something was protruding from his back and when he was rolled onto his side, the shouts of his fellow Slytherins grew frantic.

Before his hearing began to fade, Scorpius was glad to hear the frightened, soothing murmurs of Madam Pomfrey.

###

Albus glanced up from his breakfast blearily, frowning at the Slytherin table which seemed far more talkative this morning. "What's got their knickers twisted?"

Rose gave him a withering glance before looking over her shoulder at the other table. "I've no idea."

"You don't know?"

A second year, Candace Wood, gaze dup at them with huge, brown eyes. "Know what?" Albus asked, frowning. Candace gulped and nodded towards the other table. "One of their lot had to be taken to the Hospital Wing last night. Woke up screaming like You-Know-Who himself was in bed with him. From what I hear, his magical inheritance went haywire, near tore him apart. My cousin, Alistair said he was a right bloody mess by the time Pomfrey carted him away, and I mean bloody."

She glanced up to shake her head at the Slytherins, "poor beast."

Albus glanced at Rose, eyes troubled and, as one, the pair turned to survey the emerald-decorated table. Their hopes fell as they noticed the absence of a certain platinum haired seventh year.

###

Both Gryffindors had rushed to the Hospital Wing, fear escalating as they took in the sight of the locked doors.

"Damn," Albus growled, nose wrinkling. Rose dipped a hand into her pocket, mumbling beneath her breath. She gave a soft exclamation of delight and produced two extendable ears, "Uncle George, you star." Albus grinned as he fed the ears beneath the door and the silencing wards of the room.

For a tense second, there was silence and then, suddenly, there was a mewl, sounding as though it had come from some wounded animal. Albus' heart constricted painfully as he became aware that they were listening to Scorpius' pain-filled moans. Abruptly, another voice sounded in his ear.

"How could this happen?" the female voice was harsh, terrified and upset. Pacing followed her question.

A man sighed from some distance away. "I know only as much as you do, Astoria dear. We can only see how this pans out." That voice could only belong to Draco Malfoy and Rose gave a start as she heard it. They were listening to Scorpius' parents.

"See how it...? See how it pans out!" the woman all but screeched, "Our son is dying!"

Albus felt his heart falter in his chest, his breathing quickening.

"That is most unlikely, Mrs. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey's tone was stern and Albus could envision the glare she was sending in Astoria's direction. "If what yourself and Draco has told me is true, the more likely occurrence is that Scorpius is going through a creature inheritance."

There was a rustle of clothing, then: "Is there such a thing?"

The mediwitch sighed, "For some creatures, and some half-creatures, yes. Though none as severely as your son. Scorpius is being forced to become a full Veela, his body and magic is being controlled by that mutation that potion caused in his genes." A silence greeted her words and Albus wrenched the device from his ear. "What's a Veela?"

Rose stood abruptly. "Your ignorance level astounds me, Al."

"Eh? And where are you going?"

Rose glared at her cousin, "for Godric's sake, Albus, we've got part Veelas in our family!" Albus halted before his eyes suddenly lit with clarity and he snapped his fingers. "That's why it sounds familiar! But where are you going? We should be looking this up! For Score!"

The red headed witch rolled her eyes and made a swift turn, heading towards Gryffindor tower. "Which is exactly what we're doing," she stated with a wink. From her skirt pocket, the witch plucked a bag of her emergency floo powder, "it pays to have over-protective parents. Come on, Al, we're going to pay aunt Fleur a visit."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Albus stumbled from the fire place, eyes glazed as he gulped in an effort to keep his breakfast down. Merlin but he despised floo travel.

"Albus?"

The dark-haired wizard glanced up into the sitting room, blinking as tones of bronze and red jumped out at him. Fleur really knew how to catch the eye. "Hello, aunt Fleur, how are you?"

He grinned at the tall woman standing in the centre of the room. Fleur's white-blonde hair hung around her willowy frame as she stared at her nephew in law with wary eyes. "I'm well, Albus. May I ask why you're in my living room and not at Hogwarts where you should be?"

Albus opened his mouth to speak when the fireplace flamed green once more and he was knocked out of the way by an emerging Rose. The red head sneezed and brushed her skirt off casually as she grinned down at him. "Hello, aunt Fleur."

The part Veela's eyes became suspicious and she folded her arms as she glared at her family members, a no nonsense frown on her face. "What is this about?"

Rose glanced around the room cautiously, helping Albus to his feet as she moved to stand beside her aunt. "Is Uncle Bill not home? Or Dominique? I'd have thought she'd be home." Fleur shook her head minimally, "Dominique is out scouting for a part time job whilst she finishes her Healer's course. She believes it will allow her some independence. Enough with the questions, Rose, what has brought you here?"

Rose bit her lip thoughtfully, her brilliant plan deflating as she took in the French woman's suspicious stance. Albus approached the pair, his height putting him on eye level with his aunt. Fleur's eyes locked onto him, bright and blue and, now that he realised, far too glistening to be completely human. "Our friend is becoming a Veela."

Fleur blinked at the statement, cautious frown becoming one of worry. "Becoming?" she questioned, tone bewildered, "one cannot become a Veela, Albus, Veela are born. True, part Veela come into an inheritance which allows them the use of their gifts and more power but, we don't become full Veela."

Rose sniffed and nodded slowly. "This person is, aunt Fleur. From what we… overheard, he was affected by some sort of untested potion and its caused his genes to mutate. He must have been some part Veela to begin with."

The blonde's look became pained and she put a hand over her mouth as she stumbled back to sit on the plush couch. "Oh," she gasped, "that poor child."

Albus' heart beat accelerated and he rushed to sit beside his aunt. "It is bad then? Aunt Fleur, please, will he survive it?" Fleur glanced up at him, eyes misting. "A he? Oh I don't know, Albus dear. I've never heard of anything like this happening, much less to a male. Yes there is no proof that male Veela do not exist, but the chances of him becoming a full Veela… What he's going through is unthinkable."

Rose caught Albus' worried gaze as she sat on the floor beside the couch. "Can you tell us what you know about Veela, aunt Fleur? We want to be prepared if… When he survives." Fleur nodded slowly, her shoulders straightening. "Of course, Rosie."

She cast her eyes up, as though searching for answers on the ceiling of her home, before looking back at the two cousins. "Veela are creatures. Remember that above all else, both of you. They are not human. They look human, yes and they can act human and live human lives, but they are not. They are a quick-tempered race, one easily tormented and quick to resort to violence if they feel threatened, or if their mate is threatened."

"Mate?" Albus interrupted with a quirk of his eyebrow, "as in friends?" Fleur chuckled lightly, eyes softening. "No, Albus. Mate as in partner. Their lover, their other half, their soul mate. Veela, all veela, feel a pull towards someone. Sometimes it is ignored, if the Veela is particularly wild, and they live lives without their mate. Other times, they will not let go easily. They will do everything in their power to have that certain someone and to love that certain someone. A Veela's love is unconditional and true."

Rose's eyes became cloudy as she sighed. "How romantic." she whispered. Albus wrinkled his nose at his cousin, gesturing for his aunt to continue. She did so with a chuckle. "Veela are semi-magical beings in essence. They thrive off magic to survive, and the need it to morph into their other form. Their harpie form. Their magic is different to ours, comes to them easier. They use fire like a weapon, pulling it from any form of heat and warping it to their will. No amount of magic they possess, however, is as harmful as the Allure."

"Allure?" Rose perked up suddenly, "like the sirens? I've read that they had it but the books said it was harmless, as easy to ignore as the scent of a love potion." Fleur was shaking her head slowly, gaze intent. "No Rose. It is not. The Allure is magic that touches a human's brain, confuses it and makes it believe all is well, all is perfect. Often, it is used harmlessly by the Veela, as a test of the will of man or as a prelude to sex with their mate. To others, it is their most effective weapon. If a Veela wants you dead, she would simply use her Allure and you would walk to your demise happily."

A cold chill swept up Albus' spine as he stared into the darkening eyes of his aunt. It was all too easy to forget sometimes that she was a creature not entirely human. He stood up swiftly. "Thank you, Fleur. You've no idea how much this helps us."

The females stood also. "You are most welcome, Albus and if you wish to learn more do not hesitate to write." she stressed the final word with a wry glance at her fireplace and Albus ducked his head. "You will write to me about the outcome of your friend." Fleur stated, before ushering the pair back towards the fire with stern words about not leaving Hogwarts again.

###

Scorpius breathed in deeply, tasting the particles in the air on the tip of his exposed tongue briefly. The room tasted of cleaning supplies, clean linen and sweat. Under the sterile smell, Scorpius detected the scent of blood, his blood, running through the veins of his family members. Parents? He breathed in once more, eyes closed, they tasted mature, older and more authoritive. Definitely parents.

He stretched his limbs slowly, hissing as the muscles snapped into place and pulled taut. His body felt new, exposed and raw. It was as though someone had sanded down the layers of skin and covered him in new skin, this one lighter and more sensitive to everything it touched.

He was lying on his back and something was entirely uncomfortable. He needed to stretch something, something unfamiliar. The need was almost burning in its intensity and he snarled as he rolled from his bed to drop to the floor on all fours. Ignoring the gasps that echoed at his sudden movement.

The soft mewl that erupted from his throat as he stretched his wings behind him was satisfied. He resisted the urge to spread his wings fully, not knowing the length of the room. They twitched irritably from his shoulder blades, larger in height than his body and as tenuous as the legs of a toddler.

His hair fell in silken strands around his face and, slowly, Scorpius opened his eyes. The room came into view sharply. He knew this room. The Hospital Wing? Was he injured? He sniffed deeply, shaking his head slowly, no injuries that he could detect. The colours of the room sprang at his new eyes, bright and disorientating and he kept them lidded, his gaze half-sleepy.

A figure moved in front of him and he sprang to his feet, darting forward to come within inches of the other man. He was shorter, barely reaching the man's chest as he inhaled deeply. His muscles relaxed slowly and he tilted his head back to look into a face much like his own, though older and more pointed. "What have you done to me?"

His whisper was soft, not accusing but curious. It ghosted through the room, lilting and oddly haunted. Scorpius saw his father cringe marginally. "I'm sorry, Scorpius, I had hoped the affects of my mistakes would never reach you. I was wrong."

The Veela accepted the apology silently, fluttering his wings behind him gently as he turned to survey the room. His mother stood some distance away, eyes huge and mouth gaping and Scorpius flashed her a small smirk. The woman merely whimpered in response.

Scorpius returned his lidded gaze to his father, smirk widening. "Tell me everything."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Scorpius walked the grounds with his father, his back twinging in discomfort as he held his wings safely hidden from the prying eyes of his fellow students. He was the talk of the school after the fiasco his inheritance had become, he had no desire to release his wings and give the gossip mongers one more thing to discuss about him.

The air was brisk, exceptionally fresh and calmed his mind, until he finally felt like himself. His thoughts were erratic, pained. It felt almost as though he were split down the middle, one part rejoicing that he had finally been set free, happy to simply exist, whilst the more human half of him verged more towards panic. How in Merlin's name was he meant to be accepted by society now?

He knew little on Veela, only what he had read in books and all had said that they were solitary creatures, leaving alone with their mates or in small packs, away from humans. He couldn't do that, could he? Peel away from society without looking back, throw himself on the mercy of some wandering band of veela.

Would he even be accepted by them? He was male, by all accounts he shouldn't exist. He'd never heard of a male Veela, it was a species Scorpius had assumed were exclusively female. Obviously, that was not the case. His other half thrummed happily, acceptance would begin only with him.

Could he accept himself? Could he accept what he had become?

Scorpius turned eyes the colour of melted silver on his father, his once handsome features now softened to the point of intense beauty, masculine beauty. "Do you still love me, father?"

Draco startled, visibly shaken from his thoughts. When he looked down at his son, it was with a soft smile. "I will always love you, Scorpius. You are my son, regardless of what form you might take. You'll always be my son. The question is, can you love yourself?"

Scorpius shrugged a shoulder as the pair made their way back towards the large doors of Hogwarts. Dinner would no doubt start soon.

"I don't know." Scorpius answered honestly, much to the displeasure of his own mental thoughts, which hissed at his own denial. "I suppose I can, given time. It's alot to take on. What of the public? There'll be uproar when this gets out." When, not if. There would be no keeping this secret now, it was only a matter of time.

Draco frowned as he stopped at the doors, glaring at the younger students who happened to glance their way. "The public is of no concern to me, Scorpius. Even your mother will come round in time. Trust me. Astoria loves you. Your main concern, now, is not what people think, but learning control. I'll have to arrange for a private tutor with veela blood."

With that, Draco shooed Scorpius into the hall and made his own way to the staff table, taking a seat beside his wife. The pair would leave soon, much to Scorpius' dismay. He longed for the scent of his parents in a way he never had before, in a way that made him feel vulnerable and lost.

With a sigh, he sat at the Slytherin table, ignoring the glances his classmates threw in his direction. He smiled softly only when Alistair Brook grinned at him, the boy's presence somehow comforting, reliable. Though he didn't know him, he trusted Brook.

Albus and Rose entered the Great Hall late, as was their usual. The pair toppled over one another to make it to their seats in a flurry of laughter and Scorpius' eyes were drawn up to watch them against his will. Seeing his friends now, after all that had happened, would only cause him grief.

His mind keened as he watched them push each other playfully, Rose's red hair somewhat wilder than usual, and a smudge of dirt staining he cheek. His eyes, however, were drawn more to Albus and the carefree way the man chatted to those around him. When the taller boy reached out a hand to ruffle the hair of a girl beside him, Scorpius felt a snarl leave his lips.

The surrounding Slytherins froze, their eyes going to Scorpius as the blonde continued to watch the Gryffindor table, his silver eyes seeming bigger, brighter.

It was then that Albus chose to glance up, his smile bright. His eyes widened comically as his gaze locked with Scorpius' and his mouth fell open with a soft exclamation of surprise. Scorpius purred as he stared into those green eyes, his lips tugging up in a sensual smirk as he reached out with his magic.

What the blonde had not anticipated was for his classmates to suddenly surround him and all but drown him in exclamations of their achievements.

"Oh, Scorpius, did you know I've just been elected Minister of Magic?"

"Forget that, I've just been nominated for most powerful wizard alive!"

"As if! Scorpius, Scorpius! I've just invented the world's fastest broomstick, care for a ride?"

Was it not for the overwhelming panic, Scorpius would have found the sudden onslaught for his affections amusing. His Allure! He couldn't switch it off! Damn it, how did it work?

A soft keening wail left his lips of its own accord, drawing the attention of everyone in the Great hall. Draco was standing and making his way to the Slytherin table, an anxious McGonegal by his side. He wrapped a protective arm around his son and all but hauled the small boy away from his House and out of the Hall.

"What was that, Scorpius?"

The younger Malfoy felt tears well in his eyes, effectively smothering and burying the Allure even as it began to fade on its own. "I don't know! I couldn't control it! I didn't even know I was using it! I'm sorry."

Draco wiped a hand over his face wearily. "It's quite alright, Scorpius. These things are bound to happen. I'll just have to get you a teacher and..."

"Sir?"

Draco turned around, mouth twisted in a sneer at whoever would dare interrupt a Malfoy. Rose Weasley looked unperturbed as she stared up at the elder Malfoy.

"So sorry for interrupting sir, but I think I know someone who would like to help."

Draco stilled his expression, eyes wary. "Oh?" he sneered, "and who would that be, miss Weasley?"

Rose smiled at Scorpius suddenly. "My aunt Fleur, sir. She's part Veela."

###

Albus watched Rose bolt out after the two Malfoy's, his mouth slack. He wasn't fully sure what had just happened, it had happened far too swiftly to follow. One moment, he had been caught in a staring battle with Scorpius, the next, the blonde had been all but surrounding and Albus had felt something he'd never in his life felt before.

Envy.

He had all but growled at the sight of his friend disappearing behind the hordes of Slytherins, Slytherins who had done nothing to warrant his affections. The wail Scorpius had let loose had pained him in a near physical way and Albus had been winded with the need to follow the boy from the hall, to make sure he was okay, safe.

As he glanced around at the chaos Scorpius had caused Albus was certain of only one thing.

His feelings for Scorpius went beyond the boundaries of friendship.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Albus was having the most sensational dream.

The dark-haired Gryffindor reclined on his back, his mind lost to his dream world as he hummed in contentment. Within the dream, someone was touching him, caressing him. Fingers of dazzling warmth pulled across his limbs, as though savouring every inch of skin he had to offer. The fingers were light, barely feathering across his skin as he tried to arch into them, a frustrated whimper leaving his throat.

A voice was by his ear in an instant, hushing him in a breathy whisper that caused his stomach to tighten and his palms to tingle. The voice was ghost-like, drawn out in a delicious hiss and cool against the heated skin of his pink cheek. His skin prickled at the contact, causing a shaky breath to leave his lips.

"Mine..."

The voice twisted the word, made it somehow erotic and forbidden. Albus felt a lazy smile drag up the corner of his mouth. "Baby I'm whatever you want me to be, just keep doing tha... Oh!" Albus arched as lips touched his throat suddenly, sparking there as though he was being pricked by electricity. He moaned deep in his throat as a small tongue darted out and licked a streak against his skin, leaving a hot, wet trail. This was magic, absolute and utter magic.

Albus writhed against the sheets, his dream so vivid he could nearly smell the girl that lay on top of him. He was surrounded by her perfume, a scent that was exotically floral and yet as thick as musk, like lavender or sandalwood. He couldn't place it, he knew only that he needed it; craved it.

A small hand rested on his shoulder suddenly, feverishly hot and incredibly real. Albus felt his mind stir, his eyes fluttering open as he woke from the sudden weight. His sight was blurring and he blinked blearily, starting when he realised that there was, indeed, someone on top of him.

He was not dreaming.

He frowned up at the pale creature, taking in the fall of thick silvery hair that curled around a slender, pretty face. The body was clad in silk pyjamas the colour of blue sapphires. Very male pyjamas.

Albus' startled eyes darted up to the face; his eyes focusing as he fully awoke and found himself staring up into the pale, beautiful features of Scorpius Malfoy.

He screamed.

It had probably been an overreaction on his part as the other boy was so startled he slipped from the bed and landed in a heap on the floor, his silver eyes flaring open in surprise. As Scorpius took in his surroundings and the sight of Albus shrieking, he too began to scream.

But it was a sound Albus had never in his life heard before, nor did he ever wish to hear it again. It was high and painful and like a spear through the Gryffindor's chest. The sound was agonizing and full of despair and grief. Albus flung himself from his bed as his curtains were pulled apart by Robbie Finnegan, the Irish boy paling as he caught sight of Scorpius, his hands rising to cover his ears. "What the hell happened?"

Albus ignored him and his other dorm mates as they began to get up, all cringing at the noise the smaller Slytherin was emitting. The dark haired Gryffindor approached his friend with his hands up, green eyes huge. "Alright, Score, hey, it's alright. It's me, Al, remember? It's okay, calm down, please."

Scorpius stopped his screaming as Albus approached, his heated silver eyes full of desolation and pain. "You reject me?" The boy's voice was odd, light and whispery and yet wholly Scorpius. His friend was there beneath all his new instincts, obviously aware of who he was and what he was doing. "You reject me, Albus?"

Albus darted forward, ignoring the cries of warning from his fellow Gryffindor's as wings sprouted from Scorpius' back, pale and feathered and beautiful. Albus pulled his smaller friend into an embrace as the boy tried to cocoon himself off, away from prying eyes. "Hey," Albus said softly, bewildered but eager to take the pain from the boy's eyes. "As if I could reject you, Score. After all we've been through?"

Albus wasn't sure why Scorpius needed the reassurance now, or why, for that matter, the boy had been in his bed; but he was willing to bet his life that it had something to do with his new creature aspects. As if he could reject his friend now and abandon him when clearly, Scorpius needed him. The boy had to have been half mad to have been in the Gryffindor common room, let alone a Gryffindor bedroom. Speaking of which...

"Er... Score, how did you get in here?"

The pale boy flushed darkly, smiling ruefully as Albus helped him to his feet and swiftly out the door. "I may have scaled the tower and climbed in through an open window in the common room." He muttered as Albus all but dragged him to the Headmistress' office. Despite his bewilderment at the situation and the quaking of Scorpius' slender body, Albus couldn't help but laugh at the image of Scorpius Malfoy climbing the side of Hogwart's castle in his blue silk pyjamas.

###

Twenty minutes later saw both boys seated in McGonagall's office with a rather tense Draco Malfoy and a smirking Lady Malfoy.

Albus felt his cheeks heat as the elder Malfoy continues to stare at him, his grey eyes wide. "Er... Do you need me to tell you what happened again?" Albus asked in confusion, his eyes flickering to Scorpius as the boy curled against the arm of the couch, completely at ease.

Draco spluttered, his eyes darting to the Headmistress. "No, I do not need to hear it again! This can't be happening, McGonegal, there has to be some mistake!"

Minerva looked at him over the top of her narrow glasses, one eyebrow quirked. "That is Headmistress to you mister Malfoy. Regardless of your age you will continue to show me respect even in such... unusual circumstances. I'm afraid the logical explanation remains the same, though I am as baffled as you are." She pursed her lips at Scorpius as the boy subconsciously inched closer to Albus.

Astoria grinned at them as though the world's greatest joke had been revealed. "In truth, it's quite ironic, Draco. To think a Potter and a Malfoy, after all your years of rivalry. And a boy to boot! It's all rather amusing." Draco growled at his wife, one hand pulling at his pale hair as if trying to force a thought from his mind.

"Excuse me," Albus interrupted the scene with a frown, "would somebody mind telling me what's going on?" Scorpius nodded fervently beside him, his white wings safely concealed for fear of knocking something over. "I'd also like to be informed if it's no trouble. This does, after all, revolve around me. I can honestly tell you it was instinct alone that forced me to find Albus, I couldn't sleep without him. I apologize, father, I tried to ignore it but I... needed him."

Albus smiled at his friend, making the smaller boy blush prettily. "Missed you too, Score."

Draco swiped irritably at his face with one hand, his shoulders rounding in defeat. "It would seem, my son, that your Veela considers Potter an adequate mate. Whether that is because of your previous friendship with the boy or simply because this would have always been the outcome, I do not know. I know only that there is no changing your mind now that you have found him."

Scorpius blinked at his father, his Veela purring happily in his mind. It was almost a physical thing, as though it were rolling against his inner skull, making his more human thoughts fuzzy and distracted. He moved his stare to Albus to find the boy staring at McGonegal with huge eyes. His eyes lidded as he watched him, taking in not only his pretty green eyes and thick dark hair, but his broad shoulders, and his strong arms.

Albus was his mate? All those years of pining for the Gryffindor... could it have been because of his dormant Veela genes? This was not some sick fantasy on his part but a thing of nature, a thing that was occurring right before his very eyes. Albus Severus Potter was his mate. _His._

But what if Albus didn't want that? Scorpius felt his heart stammer at the thought, his pain so real he brought a pale hand to his chest, as if that would prevent the thought from tearing at his heart. How could Albus want him?

Albus caught the gesture and his eyes snapped to Scorpius, his mouth softening as he saw the look of terror on his friend's face. That would explain the boy's staring, his need for nearness. A mate. He was the mate of a Veela. Naturally, Albus said the first thing that came to his mind when dealt such a life changing truth.

"I didn't know I was gay."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Draco dropped his face to his hands, a groan building somewhere in his chest and only barely audible to his wife, who huffed in amusement.

"I would not go to assume that it was your sexuality that caused this, Albus," she told the dark haired boy with a smirk, swiping her skirt beneath her as she sat primly on one of the hard-backed chairs. "It is Scorpius' sexuality which determines his mate. What with there being only female Veela, all of whom attract males, it was easy to assume that Scorpius would attract females. His human nature seems to have affected his Veela's consideration in a mate."

The Headmistress was nodding as she listened to the logical explanation, her amused eyes never leaving Albus' pale face. Draco groaned again and Albus threw a glare in his direction. He wasn't that bad a candidate!

"My apologies if this grieves you, mister Malfoy," the Gryffindor sneered, "But I'm not going to leave Scorpius now that I know what I am to him."

The platinum haired Scorpius snapped his head up from where he had been gazing at the floor, his heart swelling as his eyes met Albus' lazy smile and bright green stare. A purr broke from his chest, spilling over his lips as his eyes became heated.

The scent from his dreams enveloped Albus, floral and sweet and strong and musky. The Gryffindor closed his eyes, all but leaning into it, only for a cough to bring him back to reality. His eyes snapped open and he flushed brightly at the stares the three adults were aiming in his direction. Draco turned his glare on his son, hands crossing his arms in a manner terrifyingly familiar to Scorpius' actions when mad.

The Veela bowed his head with a mumbled 'sorry' and the elder Malfoy sighed. "I will arrange for Miss Fleur to be here as soon as possible if she agrees to tutor you," he spoke with a tone of finality and Astoria rose from her seat, causing Albus and Scorpius to do the same.

"For now, get some rest. You're in for an interesting tomorrow. And you also, Potter, I'll be sending your father an owl tonight." Albus paled somewhat but nodded slowly. Draco was ushering them out when he halted and threw a cautious look over his shoulder at his wife.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell my father?"

When she merely snorted he rounded his shoulders in defeat. "Thought so."

###

"Hello? Earth to Rosie?"

"Shut up a minute I'm taking it in."

Rose held up one stern finger, a small frown line between her eyes as she thought over everything Albus had just revealed to her.

"You're his mate?"

Albus rolled his eyes, glancing in the Slytherin table and trying not to feel disappointed when he noticed a lack of platinum hair. "That's what I said, what everyone said. They reckon he fancied me before hand."

His smile was unacceptably wide, he knew, making him look like a loved-up fool, but he couldn't help it. If he had known Scorpius had felt that way he'd have jumped the shy little Slytherin in the hallways years ago.

Rose chuckled and threw a grape at him, smiling when he scowled. "An interesting turn of events… I thought he would attract females regardless of sexuality. Veela are logical creatures, they tend to go for the person who would be a good gene carrier. I mean, look at our cousin Dominique, she's fairly certain she swings the female way yet she always attracts men and only the occasional… eh… less than feminine looking female."

Albus snorted in amusement, his shoulders lifting in a shrug. "I've no idea, Rose. There's never been a male Veela so I guess maybe Scorpius' Veela is a female. When you think of it like that, it kind of makes sense that it would attract a man."

Rose shook her head, stabbing a sausage with her fork as the owls began to arrive overhead. "No likely, Al. Scorpius is male, it's only logical his Veela is too. Be careful of that."

Albus was about to reply when a large bespeckled white owl landed in front of him, dropping a letter into his lap. He picked it up with a look of horror, his mouth gaping. Rose saw it and her fork clattered to her plate, allowing her hand to rise to her mouth and stifle the bout of laughter welling there.

He had been sent a howler.

Albus cast it down on the table, petrified. Not once in his lifetime at Hogwarts had he ever been given a howler, that was James' thing! Not his! The envelope began to smoke, causing a well of alarm to build in Albus until the red paper exploded into action.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!

HOW DARE YOU NOT MENTION THIS TO ME SOONER! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU AND SCORPIUS MALFOY WERE ONLY JUST FRIENDS ALL THOSE YEARS! THAT POOR BOY HAS NEVER BEEN INVITED TO OUR HOME NOR ALLOWED TO BE A PART OF THE FAMILY ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUBBORN TO TELL YOUR PARENTS YOUR TRUE FEELINGS! TO HEAR WHAT HAD HAPPENED FROM DRACO MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE! AND I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE YOU WERE THE OTHER DAY! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SCHOOL GROUNDS AND YOU TOO ROSE! YOUR MOTHER IS ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS. YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION ALBUS BECAUSE YOUR FATHER AND I WILL BE SEEING YOU TODAY.

All our love, Mum and Dad."

"You psycho!" Albus yelled at the paper as it ripped itself to pieces, only causing the fitful laughter of his friends and the other tables to double. He blushed hotly and scowled at Rose. "I'm blaming you for the second bit."

"You left school grounds?"

Albus yelped and spun to look at the person that had spoken. Scorpius had settled down beside him, his eyes curious as he gazed up at Albus and twisted a strawberry around in one hand. "Er…"

Rose rolled her eyes, leaning over the table to wink at Scorpius. "We went to see Aunt Fleur, Score. So she could tell us all about Veela. I also know she's agreed to be your tutor, you'll love her… As long as you don't get her angry, that is."

Albus watched the pale Slytherin nod and take a bite from his fruit. The Gryffindors threw him odd glances but otherwise ignored him, as did the Professors and everyone else, apart from his own table. It was as though Slytherins sat at the Gryffindor table every day, which was certainly not the case.

"Am… Any particular reason why you're at this table, Score?" Albus asked with a laugh, downing his pumpkin juice in two loud gulps. Scorpius smiled softly, "I don't feel right away from you. It feels as though my skin is crawling. Is this okay?"

Scorpius' face became wary, as if expecting to be told off and Albus could do little but smile back at him. "Of course it is."

"Hey, Scorpius?" The pale boy jumped at being addressed by someone other than the Weasley Potter duo. He spun around to meet the brown-eyed gaze of a freckled seventh-year. The boy grinned at the Slytherin, a thing that only enhanced Scorpius' nerves. "You alright, Malfoy? You gave the lot of us some scare last night."

When Scorpius seemed to freeze, his mouth open slightly, Albus touched his shoulder, sending a spark of heat down his arm. "he's alright, Robbie, thanks for asking. Hey, what did you think of the essay Slughorn assigned us the other day?"

When the Gryffindor, who Scorpius could now identify as Robbie Finnegan, began to prattle on, Rose joining him in occaision, Scorpius felt Albus lean down slowly and whisper lightly in his ear, words only he could hear.

"Not everyone is your enemy Score. You'll be okay now."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Albus sat with his shoulders drawn close to his ears, as if to ward off the glares that were now aimed solely in his and his cousin's direction. The pair were seated in McGonagall's office, Albus in the same chair he had been in only hours ago and with a nasty sense of déjà vu. McGonagall was nowhere to be found, meaning the two students were completely alone with their parents. Not a scenario either of them wished to be in at that particular moment.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest slowly, her brown eyes narrowing dangerously. "Care to explain this?" Albus raised cautious eyes to his pale cousin and then to the three adults in the room, only to drop his eyes once more when his mother glared at him.

"Scorpius is a Veela, you see and I'm kind of his mate and..."

"Not about Scorpius Malfoy, Albus," Harry rubbed a hand over his face wearily, pushing his glasses askew as he did so. "What in Merlin's name were you and Rose thinking when you left Hogwart's grounds without permission? And to travel to Aunt Fleur's? Were you so impatient you could not send a simple letter?"

Albus blushed crimson. Getting reprimanded by his father the following day had not been a part of his plans when he had fallen into bed the previous night. He looked up with a grimace. "I am sorry, father, but we thought he was in trouble. Everyone was acting like he was dying and I just.. I needed the information. Don't blame Rosie, it was all my idea."

Rose made a disgruntled noise of disagreement which ended when Albus shot her a glare. Harry heaved a sigh and sat down heavily, pulling both Hermione and Ginny with him into separate seats. "I understand the need to help a friend, Al, trust me I really do. I did much worse to save your Aunt Hermione and your mother when I was alot younger than you are now." The man shot a meaningful look at the women who blushed and lost some of their fire.

"But it was irresponsible. You should have contacted me; so because you failed to do the reasonable thing I've already decided to allow McGonagall punish you with as many detentions as she sees fit. You too, Rosie."

Both students nodded their heads, thankful they'd only gotten off with detentions. Had it been Ginny Potter who decided their faith, it would have been safe to assume the pair would end up on gnome duty for the remainder of their lives.

"Now," Harry announced before either seventeen-year-old could consider leaving, "What's all this about Scorpius Malfoy? Draco was less than informative in his letter." He eyed his son thoughtfully, one brow quirking up as Albus turned a shade of pink that had little to do with the warmth of the room.

Rose grinned somewhat evilly. "Scorpius became a Veela, due to a potion that mister Malfoy had been taking. He's a full Veela, with a powerful Allure and wings and everything. But, because he's a full creature, his instincts are driving him to find a suitable mate and, of course, Al came up on top. The minute Score laid eyes on him after the transformation, he wanted him."

"He did not!" Albus growled, his cheeks burning as the look on his father's face became outright amusement. Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Potters," she chuckled, "never do anything by halves, you lot. You do realise, Harry, that this means you're going to have to start inviting Malfoy round to your home."

Ginny grimaced and shuddered. "His sprog I didn't mind. Any time I've met Scorpius he's been a perfect gentleman. We can only hope Astoria's whipped some sense into Draco too, but no way is Lucius Malfoy stepping foot into my house."

Harry nodded sagely, his gaze trained on his youngest son. "You do want this, Albus, don't you?" he said quietly, leaning forward to allow both women to converse. Albus caught his father's eye, his breath leaving his lips in a rush. "I've never really fancied anyone, dad." He whispered back, mindful of Rosie sitting just beside him. "But I didn't realise that what I felt for Scorpius was the same thing you felt for mum until I thought I was going to lose him."

Harry's face seemed to light up and he clapped his hands together loudly. "Excellent." He glanced back at the females with a wry sigh and motioned at the younger two to leave. "Go on, back to classes. Oh, and Albus, I'll be sure to write to Scorpius inviting him to spend the winter holidays with us. We mustn't let the boy feel unwanted, it's a rather nasty feeling."

Albus could only nod and quickly usher his cousin from the room.

###

"What if she can't help me?"

Draco glanced down at his son as he walked through the darkening corridors with the boy. Evening was arriving and with it, the appointment to meet with Mrs. Fleur Weasley in the Headmistresses office. Draco tried to keep his lip from curling. How one with as much social class and breeding could fall for a Weasley, he would never know.

"If she can't then I will find someone else for you, Scorpius. A full Veela like yourself. You'll have your Allure under your control before Yule."

Scorpius smiled up at his father and took a deep breath before finally giving into his instincts and gripping the elder man's sleeve. "Do you really have to go home?" he whispered.

Draco's felt his heart tug painfully, his mouth pulling down in a grimace. "I am so sorry, Scorpius," he whispered back, bending in the deserted corridor to pull his son into a hug. "I understand that you are frightened, and that this is my fault. If I could stay with you I would, but your mother and I must return to the manor. I cannot avoid work for so long. Now come, I wish to show you something."

Scorpius nodded miserably and allowed his father to guide him deeper into the dungeons towards a narrow hall. The hall was deserted, with only one painting of a coiling serpent at the end. Draco stood before it, offering his son a small smile before he whispered "only the cunning survive." The portal sprung open and Scorpius was quickly ushered into a small room that could have been a dormitory for only one student. The walls were a sleek black stone, the fireplace alive with flames and decorated with many small silver snakes. The furniture was plush, but old and through an open door, Scorpius glimpsed the corner of an emerald-dressed bed.

The Veela stared around the room with lidded eyes, his wings rising slowly to flutter in delight. "What is this place?" he breathed. He caught sight of a painting in one darkened corner, a portrait. The man eyed them both with a blank expression, his black hair sleek and straight and his cloaked arms crossed over his abdomen.

"Ironic, is it not, Draco?"

The man's voice was like velvet, dark and oddly alluring to Scorpius as he approached steadily. Draco smirked at the painting with a nod. "That it is. My father was not pleased with it at all, nor will he be pleased to hear who my son's mate is."

The dark-voiced man's eyebrow quirked in curiosity, his black gaze trained on Scorpius as the youth edged forward and raised a hand to the plaque beneath the painting. "Oh yes? And who has your son chosen as 'worthy'?" It was almost a sneer, but laced with almost unrecognisable affection.

Draco sighed. "Potter's son."

The painting chuckled darkly, interrupted as Scorpius gave a short gasp of surprise. "Merlin's name," he breathed, "are you really...?"

"Severus Snape," the painting bowed sarcastically, his thin lips drawn back in a smirk. "My former dorm now belongs to you, Scorpius Malfoy. Use it wisely."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Scorpius took one step inside the Headmistress's and froze. Had he been a cat, his hackles would have risen in defence. As it was his nose pointed in the air, sniffing as the scent which floated through the room. His wings snapped out in a silent warning, almost knocking his father to the ground in the process.

"Don't move."

The voice brought his head snapping down and silver eyes locked on the two females. The elder one he lost interest in rapidly when she dropped herself into a chair, harmless. The other stood completely still, young and pale and extraordinarily beautiful. Scorpius hissed low in his throat, his form bending in defence.

There was another in his home. Another in his territory whom he had not invited in.

He darted forward in a burst of speed, stopping only inches from the other and flaring his wings out when she refused to back down. She was taller than he was, and older, which caused him to pause. It was as his wings began to wilt in confusion at her presence there that she made her move.

She flung the younger Veela backwards to the floor, the impact causing him to screech and his talons to lengthen dangerously. He heard shouts but ignored them in favour of trying to embed his nails into the stranger. She sent a shock of magic through him and held down his arms, her icy blue gaze unblinking as it stared into his own silver glare.

After a strained moment, Scorpius looked away and turned his head to the side. The female offered no violence towards him, only discipline for his reaction. He felt a pout forming on his face as he was pulled to his feet. His thoughts came back to him slowly as he shook himself out, before turning to glance at his father sheepishly.

Draco and McGonagall stood some distance away, both with wands drawn and expressions of bewilderment on their faces. The women chuckled happily and ruffled Scorpius' hair affectionately. "Heavens," she smiled, "I haven't had to show dominance like that since I was a young girl in France. My apologies, Headmistress, it is a fault on my part. I did not anticipate Scorpius would view Hogwarts as his home. He was merely trying to defend his territory."

"You make him sound like some sort of beast, Fleur." Draco's voice was low, his brow furrowed as he inspected his son and pulled the boy into a seat beside him. Fleur fixed her long blonde hair with a smile, perching herself on the armrest of a padded chair. "He is a beast, mister Malfoy. Your son is a full Veela. He seems fully matured, though his painful transformation has probably led to some disorientation and a severe lack of control."

Scorpius watched his possible tutor curiously, his head tilted as he listened to the soft lisp of French accent buried beneath her unusual twang. With his mind his own, the young Slytherin could detect subtle differences in Fleur's scent, differences which made her obviously human. He flushed at his own stupidity. Had he taken the time to access the situation, he could have worked it out.

"Do not feel bad, young Malfoy," Fleur smiled sweetly at him. "It is only natural to give into your instincts. You would go mad if you did not." She eyed him slowly, her gaze landing on his wings with a soft sigh. "So beautiful... I do not know what I was expecting when I learned I would see a male Veela but it was certainly not this. You are magnificent."

Scorpius preened under the compliment, his wings fluttering wildly until one clipped his father on the back of the head. Draco glared at him half-heartedly before turning to look at Fleur.

"Will you be able to teach him?"

Fleur smirked, her eyes alight. "Of course."

###

Albus groaned as he stretched. His back clicked painfully after two hours of bending and stretching. The store room Filch had had him clean by hand had been a disaster zone, a ridiculous amount of rubbish for one person.

Albus scowled as he walked through the corridors, the extinguishing torches alerting him that curfew was approaching. Rose was no doubt having a field day with her detention. Who believes forcing a bookworm to help stack library shelves is a fitting punishment? It was clear favouritism. Lily had only rolled her eyes when he had complained about it. Some sister...

Albus yelped as he was grabbed suddenly and pulled into a darkened alcove.

He struggled against the bindings before he realised it was not only arms which held him pinned, but soft, feathered appendages.

"Score?"

The smaller Slytherin released him slowly, allowing him to turn around and glimpse glowing silver eyes. Albus grinned, "neat trick, mate. What are you...?"

His voice faltered as Scorpius took a step closer, pushing the taller boy against the cold, stone wall.

"Ah... Scorpius?"

The blonde rose up suddenly, silver eyes locking with green as the slytherin placed small hands on Albus' shoulders and drew him down to place lips over his open mouth.

Albus melted at the touch, his eyes sliding shut as his arms wound around the blonde's slim waist, pressing him closer. Scorpius keened low in his throat, his own hands sliding into thick, dark hair as his lips moved against Albus' slowly and with little experience.

The scent of blossoms and closed-off rooms filled the Gryffindor's senses, forcing a rough growl from between his lips and into Scorpius' mouth. The blonde's wings were like satin against Albus' hands, sliding slowly across his skin in a way that made Albus want to pull the smaller boy closer by the hips.

He pulled away with a gasp, his eyes snapping open to stare into Scorpius' heat flushed face. "Score! Are you using your Allure on me!"

The blonde's eyes slid open slowly, his lips sliding upwards in a lazy smirk that made Albus' insides tighten deliciously. "Perhaps..."

"Well cut it out!" Albus growled, shaking his head and holding the Slytherin at arms length. "We can't do this! Not in a hallway, Score, use your head!"

For a moment, the Veela looked as if he would burst into tears before Scorpius bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course... I'm sorry, Albus. I caught your scent and I guess I let the Veela get the better of me..."

Albus grinned as the pair made their way out of the alcove. "The Veela is you, just a side of yourself no one else is used to." He turned the Slytherin towards him before they had to split in opposite directions, leaning down until his mouth was directly beside the blonde's ear.

"Scorpius, I would like nothing more than to take you up against the nearest wall..." The Veela froze, a weak keen leaving his lips as he tried to keep his hands by his side. Albus grinned and kissed his jaw gently.

"But you are worth so much more than that. We will do this properly. Understand?"

Scorpius gave a frustrated growl and nodded tersely, his silver eyes piercing. "I understand." He smiled suddenly, a bright, teeth-flashing smile that left Albus near dazzled. "As long as you understand that if you keep me waiting for too long, I will push you down on the nearest soft patch and have my way with you, regardless of where we are."

With that, the blonde spun away, vanishing down the hallway a second faster than it took Albus to blink. The Gryffindor was left standing in the dark, his mouth agape until the sound of Filch muttering drove the boy to his own dorm.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

November 10th:

Scorpius hefted the bag from his back and dropped heavily onto his stomach on the cushioned rug before the lighting fire.

"Must you throw yourself about the place like that?"

Severus's irate tone broke through the haze of tiredness in his mind and Socrpius opened one silver eye to gaze up at the portrait of his father's Godfather. "I am sorry, Sev, but I'm exhausted. It's been a long day."

Severus placed aside the book he had been reading, his blank face morphing into one of strained interest. "Go ahead. Speak your mind, mister Malfoy or I shall go insane from listening to your self-pitying moans throughout the evening."

Scorpius glared at the picture as he pulled himself into a sitting position, shrugging from his robes to release his wings slowly. He smiled in relief. "It's not that anything's happened, and I suppose that's the problem."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Scorpius sighed and rummaged through his bag. He captured an apple from the bottom and rested on his stomach once more, his wings fluttering behind him as he bit into the fruit. "I am tired Severus. That's the point. I've only had one class with miss Fleur and the classes have been anything but strenuous and yet I feel constantly weary."

Severus offered a thin smile, his dark eyes bright. "Might I suggest, Scorpius, that you are simply bored? It is, I am told, the infliction all teenagers must bear with. With McGonegal directing any post for you that is not directly from Malfoy Manor into oblivion and the students too fearful to approach you, I am certain life has fallen into its usual boring routine."

Scorpius frowned as he considered that, his tongue running over his teeth. It was true that life at Hogwarts had returned to a semi-normality. With the exception that he was no longer considered a Slytherin, sitting at the Gryffindor table and speaking with Gryffindors, life had, indeed, gone on as before. His only remaining connection to Slytherin was, of course, Alistair Brook, the former dorm mate who had been the only Slytherin to show him some modicum of friendship.

Not that Scorpius had been devastated by his house's withdrawal from him. Whether from fear or their disgust at his 'abnormality' Goyle and her heavy-set friends had taken to vanishing as soon as they glimpsed Scorpius.

It took the sarcastic tone of Severus waking him from a sudden doze for Scorpius to realise that this was not due to simple boredom.

The potions master stared down at him curiously. "Perhaps it would not be a waste of time to see that fluttering nurse, madam Pomfrey." He sneered, before returning his attention to the book in his lap.

###

Scorpius walked the halls after his trip to the infirmary with a frustrated furrow on his brow. He cursed when he stumbled sleepily and clipped his shoulder on a corner wall.

"Scorpius?"

The blonde turned with a smile, his silver eyes landing on green eyes so familiar. The jolt he received in his stomach when it was Albus' eyes he was staring into was completely absent with the twin orbs of Lily Potter. The younger girl smiled up at him brightly, her auburn curls just brushing the shoulders of her robe. "Are you alright, Score? Dizzy?"

Scorpius laughed, waving his hand carefully, "Not at all," he lied easily, "simply tired, Lily." When she opened her mouth to argue, he clucked his tongue softly. "And before you ask, I have been to Madam Pomfrey, she agrees that it is nothing more than simple sleepiness. A pity, really, I could have used a vacation in the Hospital Wing from the Gryffindors."

Lily smacked his arm with a scowl as Scorpius laughed and steered the both of them in a different direction, their steps light and unhurried. Lily ruffled her hair in a gesture that was nerve-wrackingly similar to Albus. "It's those noisy Gryffindors who've taken you in, Score," she reprimanded softly, "Robbie's never said a bad word against you, you know. Cousins Fred and Teddy and Victoire and the others always defended you whenever the others got out of line. It was just James who was an ass."

Scorpius felt his mouth draw down in a grimace at the thought of James. The man was studying to become a Magical Creatures Professor in France, as Albus told him, and had yet to respond to his brother's letters on the abrupt occurrence of their relationship.

It was with that thought that Scorpius' mood rose and he smiled. Relationship. He and Albus were in a relationship. He had doubted it until that moment one week ago when Rose had turned around during breakfast and asked Albus to tell his boyfriend to pass the jam.

Scorpius had frowned for a moment, unsure of who she was speaking about and trying to still the vicious thrumming of his heart. That was, until Albus had laughed and pulled the blonde into a half-embrace, announcing that his boyfriend was no lackey, and for Rose to get her own jam.

Such a simple gesture, and yet it had made Scorpius' day. He had been in his element to the point where he had begun to thrill softly without realising it. It took Robbie's awed stare to force the inhuman noises to a stop.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Scorpius snorted and pushed Lily gently. "Go on, the Gryffindors will be missing you," he said with a small smirk. Lily stared at him gently, her eyes worried. "You would tell me if something was wrong though, right?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrow. Lily rolled her eyes in response, a smile breaking over her features despite her attempt to hide it. "Go on, get back to wherever it is you're hiding out nowadays. I'll know myself if you're not right. But do be careful, Score. Those snakes have a nasty habit of striking without warning."

Scorpius grinned as he watched her retreat up a spiral staircase. "Should I be offended?"

Lily flung her hair over her shoulder. "You've never been a snake, Score."

###

A/N: Sorry I've vanished for a while I was in England ^^ also sorry for the short chapter I needed to get my bearings, on with the show!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

November 20th:

Scorpius flung himself onto his back, his eyelids fluttering as his chest heaved silently and his lips parted for breath. The sunlight on his face was blocked for a moment by a shadow.

"I think you broke him."

Though the sentence was playful, the worried tone of Albus' voice made Scorpius grin weakly and he lifted a hand to pat the dark-haired boy lightly on the arm. His hand was gripped gently and kept within the restraints of the Gryffindor's fingers. Scorpius heard Fleur hum a short distance away and another shadow fell on him.

"Hm..." the blonde woman placed a soft hand on his temple, "He feels hot. he's worked with his fire magic before it really shouldn't be tiring him out to this point." Scorpius opened one eye slowly to see a look of concern flitter across the part-Veela's pretty face.

Rosie's freckled face filled his vision suddenly, "are you sick?" she demanded.

The small Slytherin heard the remainder of their group chuckle and groaned as he struggled to sit up straighter. He purred when Albus tugged him back to lean against his chest, his heart thrumming happily.

"You've been tired for a while, Score," Lily said, turning her gaze from the chess board she and Lucielle Longbottom had placed on the grass, "you really ought to see madam Pomfrey again. It's not normal for a Veela your age to be tired all the time... is it?" The red head turned uncertain eyes on her aunt.

Fleur clucked her tongue in thought, scowling when Robbie sent a paper aeroplane soaring too close to her head. "No, Lily, dear," she sighed, "it's not normal for someone so young to be tired constantly, regardless of species." She cast an assessing eye over the other blonde, smiling when Albus ran a hand through the Veela's hair and he emitted a soft thrill of happiness. "Perhaps he just needs more time with his mate."

Albus stilled his movements, raising his head to gaze at the soft look on his aunt's face and the sly leers he was receiving from Robbie and Lily behind her. He stuck his tongue out at the pair and turned to Fleur, "Meaning what, exactly?"

Fleur chuckled, "meaning I'm going to have a word with the Headmistress about you spending a few nights a week in Scorpius' sleeping quarters. It has to be the separation that's causing his sleepless nights. I know that when Bill is away I'm up most nights."

Scorpius tilted his head back to gauge Albus' reaction to the situation, his silver eyes glinting in the sunlight. The taller boy glanced down at him and gulped, his smile bright if a bit wary. "Sounds like a plan."

###

Albus followed Scorpius through the dungeons slowly, his heart climbing as they neared their destination. He had never been to his boyfriend's personal rooms and nor had he expected to be thrown there by his own family. Each time his panic would spike, a lazy calm seemed to settle over him, making him all too calm and tightening the coil that seemed like a constant companion in his stomach. He sighed as they reached the portal and a wave of heat settled over him.

"You're getting far too good at that."

Scorpius grinned at the complaint, before stating the password and gesturing for Albus to step inside before him. The Gryffindor did so with little hesitation, grimacing as his eyes were assaulted with greens and silvers and expensive furniture. He jumped when a portrait he had not seen let out a small exclamation of suspicion.

"Ah," Severus sighed, setting the cauldron he had been inspecting down gently, "The Potter brat."

Albus scowled at the pale, dark-haired man, approaching the painting slowly as Scorpius shut the door behind them. "I don't know who you are, sir, but I'll thank you not to label me. You don't even know me."

Severus chuckled darkly, folding his arms slowly as he stared down into green eyes that were almost painfully familiar. "But I know your father. So thrilling to know that he has reproduced and that said offspring is now in my former dorm. Tell me, mister Potter, are you as thick-headed as your sire or do you follow your mother's rule-breaking methods?"

Albus seethed at the portrait, his nose wrinkling in disdain. He sneered up at the man. "Clearly you know nothing of my father or my mother if all you see them as is that. I'll thank you not to speak of them again, sir. They are the bravest people I will ever know."

Severus watched the youth retain his temper, green eyes flashing. He allowed a small smirk to grace his features. "Indeed. What is your name, then? If I must put up with you."

Scorpius placed a steady hand on his mate's shaking shoulder, smiling softly up at his father's friend. "His name," he spoke slowly, a glint in his silver eyes, "is Albus Severus Potter."

For a moment the man looked visibly winded. He paled and dropped his arms to his sides as he regarded the fresh-faced youth, his namesake. The boy twisted his mouth into a grimace and sighed. "And who are you?"

Severus withdrew further into the painting, seating himself on his desk and picking up the book he had begun the previous night. He answered without glancing up.

"My name is Severus Snape."

Albus stared as the man in the portrait turned away from him, his confused gaze darting to Scorpius. "I'm named after him," he whispered as the smaller boy dragged him away from the painting. "He died for my father. Why does he hate him if he died for him?"

Scorpius smiled softly, pushing in the door to the only bedroom. "That is quite a long story," he smiled, "perhaps you'll be allowed to ask him about it someday."

Lost in thought, Albus yelped when he was suddenly pushed backwards, his knees hitting the wooden frame of the bed and forcing him onto his back. Scorpius' body was pressed against his so suddenly he gasped.

"Score?"

The blonde straddled him slowly, causing the breath to catch in Albus' throat until he felt as though he could not breathe. He lifted unsure hands to rest against the Veela's slender hips and was rewarded with a soft thrill that shuddered through his body. The Slytherin leaned down suddenly, locking his gaze on Albus.

Silver had flooded the blonde's eyes, drowning any other colour in a display of raw power. Heat flooded Albus' stomach, causing the young man to groan and flop back helplessly on the bed. Scorpius purred and let his wings slip away from his body in one fluid sweep, filling the bedroom with a soft whiteness.

Albus grasped the smaller boy's arms and pulled him down to press his lips against the blonde's. Scorpius felt hot, as though he had been exposed to the heat of the sun for far too long. It raced across his pale skin and flooded Albus' system with a sparking warmth. "Score," the brunette whispered, trailing fingers down the smaller boy's thighs, "are you sure?"

The Veela grinned, his teeth sharp and white as he fluttered his wings behind him.

"Oh yes," he growled, "oh yes..."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

December First:

"He's not human."

"You're observational skills astound me."

Albus squeaked when his comment was met with a sharp slap to the back of his head, a sound that drew Scorpius' eyes to his own for a split second, before the Slytherin rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with Lucielle.

The dark haired Gryffindor glared at his fiery-haired cousin, wincing as he rubbed the back of his head. Rose spared him no sympathy. "No but seriously, Al, look at him! Score is acting less and less like a teenage boy should act. He's possessive, he gets into fights with girls who even glance at you, he's eating more than three times what he used to."

Albus rolled his eyes and pushed away the dinner plate before him, "and where in that observation is he unlike a teenager, Rosie?

The red head narrowed her eyes at the taller male, before slinging her backpack over one shoulder. "You know I'm telling the truth Al. I love Score but he was never like this. Maybe you should talk to him, see if something's bothering him. I'd rather not pull him off of another poor third year just because she asked could she borrow your pen."

"She was a fifth year."

Rose growled and smacked the boy again, earning herself a snort of laughter from Lily. "Not the point! Talk to him, I'm sure you can find the time seeing as you're practically living with him."

Albus paled as the curly haired witch strode away, his green eyes darting from her retreating form to the pale, slender boy sat only a few feet down the Gryffindor table, sandwiched between Robbie and Lucielle. The slytherin looked utterly content, his cheeks flushed from laughter and his silver eyes lidded with amusement.

Scorpius hadn't changed, had he?

It had been near a month since the pair had formed a relationship, and less than a fortnight since they had consummated that bond. In all the time Albus had spent with Scorpius since, he had not once seen a change in the smaller male. True, Scorpius was prone to jealousy, but it was a trait that Fluer herself admitted was perfectly normal. Had it been any other relationship between a male and a female, Albus doubted whether such jealousy would even be pulled into question.

He ran a hand over the freckled bridge of his nose, eyes narrowing as he watched Scorpius drag forth another plate of pumpkin pie. His third. The Veela's eating habits were becoming odd, that he could easily admit. All Scorpius seemed intent on ingesting these days was sugar and bread, a diet that had both Albus and Fluer baffled. There seemed little harm in it, though. Scorpius had always been too thin, only picking at his food.

That he felt secure enough to indulge now only brought pride to Albus's heart. Had Scorpius desired to eat the entire Hogwarts kitchen supply, Albus was certain he would allow it.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, it took the dark-haired Gryffindor longer than it should have to realise he was being stared at. He caught a flash of silver and raised his eyes to lock onto Scorpius'. The Veela stared back at him, his head tilting curiously as a flush stole across his cheekbones. Albus felt a smirk pull at his lips, his eyes narrowing until Scorpius' cheeks had taken on a dull red tint and the smaller male glanced away.

The spike of arousal that tore through his stomach was infinitely worth the embarrassment he had caused the slytherin. He chuckled as he rose to stand, Scorpius' Allure clinging to his skin like a physical presence, making it hard to walk away from the blonde. And still, he did, his grin only widening as he strode through the doorway and past the students that littered the hallways, their boredom at having no afternoon classes evident in their idle chatter.

It was not until he reached the dungeons that his Veela caught up to him.

Scorpius threw himself at the taller male, flattening the Gryffindor to the cold, stone floors as they landed and spreading his wings to keep the man pinned down.

"Tell me you missed me."

Scorpius' voice was husky, sleek and playful and flooding Albus' system as easily as the Allure he exuded only for the Gryffindor.

The green eyed boy hissed and gripped the blonde's hips as he twisted, forcing his body harder against the taller boy's. "Molesting students in a hallway? That's a little beneath you, isn't it, Malfoy?"

Scorpius drew back his lip in a subtle hiss, his sharp teeth flashing and his wings snapping dangerously in a way that only served to tighten the coil of lust in Albus' stomach. "I will molest you where I like, Potter. You're mine."

Albus let loose a throaty chuckle, before shifting suddenly and tipping the smaller boy off of him. He stood swiftly and dragged the Veela up with him, his arms winding around the blonde's waist. Scorpius all but purred in satisfaction, his eyes fluttering closed as he raised his face for a kiss.

Albus complied, moulding his lips against the blonde's and sliding his tongue through the opening Scorpius' gasp had created. He pulled away abruptly, drawing a whine from the slytherin as he pushed the boy along, towards their room.

"Your standards may be slipping, but I'll not rut against you in an open hallway, Score."

The Veela growled, sliding his wings inwards and stretching his arms before him as they moved forwards. "A Malfoy knows what is proper, but a Malfoy also knows what he wants. In a matter of conflicting interests I went for what would benefit me most."

"Which is why the sorting hat threw you into the snake pit." Albus shook his head with a laugh as they drew nearer to the dormitory he had come to view as theirs. "Also, your dad's full of himself."

Scorpius paused as he slid open the doorway, his eyes raised in consideration. "This is true."

Albus shook his head as he discarded his bag atop the marbled desk of the living room, much to Severus' displeasure. The black-haired man scowled from his picture frame. "That particular piece of furniture was not made to be bombarded with infantile luggage carriers, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, yes," Albus agreed, rolling his eyes as he moved to push the bag off the table, "and the couch was not made for me to nap on, and the drapes were not made for me to pick at…"

"And the bed was not made to be fucked in."

"Scorpius Malfoy, you watch your tongue!"

The blonde rounded his shoulders at the reprimand, his cheeks colouring despite the wicked grin that had found its way to his lips. Albus howled in laughter, snapping a hand over his mouth when Snape's furious eyes locked onto his.

He hurried himself into the bedroom before the previous potions master could begin a lecture on how bad an influence he was, his eyes sparkling with laughter as he made his way through the room and into the bathroom that had been tucked away in the corner. It was a modest bathroom, done in black tile and with a small shower stall which he now turned on.

He had stripped himself of his shirt and tie when slim arms wrapped around him from behind and a soft kiss was placed between his shoulder blades.

"Scorpius?"

The blonde hummed in response, his hands moving downwards to toy with the clasp of Albus' belt.

"Are you happy?"

The hands stilled, frozen until they moved to twist Albus around and he found himself staring down into wide eyes full doubt.

"Are you not happy?"

Albus clucked his tongue, dragging his hand through white-blonde curls. "Of course I am happy. I've never been more happy. I only want to make sure that there's nothing.. Worrying you, or bothering you."

Scorpius' lips softened to a smile and he rested his chin against the Gryffindor's chest. "I am more than happy. I'm content. I am perfectly content."

Albus smiled back at him and bent to press his lips against the Veela's, his hands sliding swiftly up the smaller boy's shirt as he did. He chuckled when the blonde clung to him and rid them both of their clothing before stepping backwards, into the hot water of the shower.

"That's all that matters."

###

* * *

A/N: I know, I know bad fanfic writer, how dare you make us wait I'm sorry people but real life got its dirty claws into me and simply would not let go. I'll try my best to keep this going smoothly from now on. Blessed be! ^^


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

December Tenth:

It was with a weary sigh that Draco Malfoy stood from the fireplace into unfamiliar surroundings. Had he been walking into a pit of snakes, Draco would have done so swiftly and happily to flee from the vicious mood his father, Lucius Malfoy, had sunken into.

Draco grit his teeth silently, his eyes scanning the humble furnishings that decorated the front living room of the strange house. His father was quickly becoming a thorn in his side with his cursed mutterings and sharp tongue. Had it not been for Narcissa keeping the man in line, Draco would have hexed him from the manor weeks ago. Was it not out of the kindness of his own heart that he had allowed them to move in when his sire had fallen ill?

The sounds of soft footsteps and humming reached his ears, dim and possibly from another room. It had to have been the Weaslette, the red haired, foul tempered witch who had dealt him her fair share of nasty hexes. And yet, the humming served only to loosen the knot that had been forming in the pit of his stomach since the arrangement of this meeting.

Draco brushed dust from his robes idly, his gaze skimming past the open window as he pondered whether or not to shout, or to make his presence known by leaving the room.

His decision was taken from him as the living room door suddenly burst open to admit a frazzled looking Harry Potter. The Gryffindor groaned as he stretched, his green eyes blind to Draco as he twisted his spine and ran a hand through messy black hair.

"Potter."

The reaction was swift, Harry's stance straightened and his wand was aimed at Draco's chest within seconds, the blonde having entirely missed where the Gryffindor had pulled the thing from. Green eyes bright with rage suddenly dimmed and his weapon was securely tucked up one sleeve before he extended a hand to the stunned Slytherin with a rueful smile.

"Apologies, Malfoy," Harry grinned and nodded his head, indicating for Draco to take a seat on the faded, leather couch, "Auror instincts, they're kind of hard to get rid of even after you've been doing nothing but office work for three months."

"Indeed," Draco drawled, his face blank though inside his chest his heart was only just calming down. He had been on the wrong end of the wand far too many times to be at ease. "I thought you had been reassigned to patrolling last week? Surely the incident with the vampire didn't affect you that bad?"

Harry snorted and dropped heavily into the chair, discarding his robes easily to show that he wore nothing underneath but a pair of jeans and a vest. "Course it didn't. It'd take more than a new vampire to take myself and Ron out, but the damn thing's Sire went and disowned the thing, it's near suicidal. Took longer than I thought to find it a new coven."

Draco hummed softly, his eyes dropping to the floor. A heavy silence filled the room, broken only by Ginny's persistent humming and the unmistakable sounds of a muggle washing machine. The blonde abided it for no more than a minute before a strange sound of exasperation spilled from his mouth and he opened it to say "I apologise."

Of course, Harry had chosen that precise moment to grin and say, "It's alright, you know."

The pair stared at each other, Harry's eyes softer in a way Draco had doubted he would ever see. Forgiveness. Harry was offering forgiveness without the need for an explanation, or a debt settlement. The blonde felt his lips tug upwards in a small smile before shaking his head and groaning.

"Of all the friends he could have made, all the allies he could have bonded with, he chose your son."

Harry merely laughed in response, leaning back in his seat and laying his hands on his stomach. "I could very well say the same vice veersa." his eyes grew brighter. "It was bound to happen, you know?"

Draco started, his eyes drawing up to land on the other man. "What was?"

"An alliance, between the two of them. Never James, that lad is far too stubborn for his own good. Marrying that French girl was a blessing, at least Annabelle can knock some sense into him. But Albus? Albus is too soft, too good-hearted to ever allow someone who is suffering out of his sights."

"Scorpius wasn't…"

Draco's voice faded and he frowned, his son's face swimming before his vision as he recalled each insult thrown the boy's way, each article he read concerning his family, his name. Scorpius had suffered. Not by the hands of his family, but by those who believed him to be nothing but a reproduction of his sire.

"I never wanted that for him."

The promise was soft, but painfully loud in the quiet room and painted with guilt. The blonde heaved a sigh, shaking his head as though he could shake away the badness that had come upon his son because of him and his father. Because of their choices, their mistakes. "He's too good for that."

Harry said nothing in return, merely offered a comforting silence, an acceptance Draco had needed since the beginning of this whole mess. He snorted as he dropped his head into his open palms, uncaring for the moment of dignified Malfoy behaviour.

"Your son's a bloody blessing to him, Potter."

###

"Sev?"

"your interruption had better be worth it, Potter, I'm reading."

Albus wrinkled his nose in response, draping his legs across the arm of the chair and dropping his transfigurations book to the floor. "You don't suppose the library has detailed books on Veela, do you?"

The black haired man sighed, snapping his book shut with one hand and casting black eyes out onto the sleepy scene within the sitting room. Albus stared up at him, swinging his legs lazily and occasionally flicking his gaze to land on the sleeping Veela who lay curled up on the rug before the blazing fire. The former potions master almost smiled. Almost.

"I highly doubt it. That library is beyond lacking when one has genuine need of it. Surely your… Aunt can tell you all she knows of their kind?"

Albus sighed, tilting his head back and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "She's told us all she can but Fleur has her limits. She is mostly human, you know. Even her mother, who is half Veela was denied a place in the Veela court in France for not having enough of her baser instincts. Fleur has taught Score how to use his magic and control his Allure but certain things concern me."

Severus' brow arched, his expression vaguely intrigued. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Albus sighed, pinning the slumbering slytherin with a concerned gaze. Scorpius slept on, oblivious to the attentions, his white wings draped idly around him in a cocoon of soft feathers. "Like, why does he sleep so much? I knew he was tired when I wasn't here because he wasn't sleeping but now he naps three, four times a day and through the night. Plus, his diet, all that sugar. It can't possibly be healthy… I don't know, maybe I'm fussing…"

"Perhaps," Severus drawled, picking up his book and skimming to where he had left off, "It is a habit of Potters to jump to conclusions and form the wrong answers."

He smirked as Albus opened his mouth to retort, "However," his black eyes flickered to the Veela, "Your father did have a… surprising knack for worrying just the right amount. You would do well to contact the Veela court in the coming months. They will give you the answers you seek. Now, if you're done prattling on, desist your whining and allow me to return to some semblance of peace."

"Aye aye Sevvy."

"And stop calling me that!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

December 20th:

"Score, are you sure you're alright?"

"M'fine, why?"

"Why? Because you're falling asleep on Lily and… Score!"

A low growl was his only answer before the small Veela tucked itself securely against the snickering redhead and let out a small snore.

Rose cast a long glance at the pale Slytherin, her worried gaze lingering over the pale hue of his skin. "What have you done to him, you beast?" Brown eyes scowled at Albus, the redhead's book slipping from her lap as she straightened herself in the train compartment.

"I've done nothing!" Albus growled back, his own eyes never leaving the still form of his lover as Score's chest lifted and fell with the easy rhythm of sleep. "We haven't even… done anything in days," his cheeks darkened to pink, highlighting each of his freckles. "Fleur believes him to be run down and since he won't let Madam Pomfrey near him, that's the best medical diagnosis we can hope for."

Lily hummed softly, one hand stroking Scorpius' silver curls while in the other she clutched the letter they had received the day before from James. "Do you suppose father's told James about Score's… new look, or did our big brother just offer him an invite 'cause he knew Score would be with us?"

Albus scowled darkly at the letter, his jaw clenching as he recalled the night before, when he had found Scorpius clutching the letter from James in shaking fingers, a trail of tears marring his pale features. It had taken nearly an hour to squeeze the reason for such heartache from the distraught Veela and then another hour to reassure him that yes, Scorpius was perfect for him and no, Albus would never leave him. James. It had been his own brother's blasted fault that Scorpius had tried to distance himself.

"Knowing Dad, I'd say he's already told the fucker."

He yelped as the folded letter was brought down sharply on his fingers and drew his hand back with a scowl at his younger sister. "None of that, Al," Lily sniffed, her fingers buried in Score's hair and no doubt covering his ear, "James is a prick, we all agree what he did with Score was a very rotten thing to do but we mustn't go through life holding grudges over family members. Man up and we'll sort this when we visit him."

"You're lucky," Rose added with a grin in Albus' direction, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ears. "You'll be in France for Christmas, with Scorpius. I'm surprised Draco agreed to it what with his desire to lock his family away from prying eyes. And even if James is an arse, he has grown since Hogwarts and he is one of the most famous Creature experts in the wizarding world. Imagine the things you could learn from him about M-A-L-E V-E-E-L-A."

"I assure you, Rosie, I am most capable of spelling. That technique may work on Hugo and Robbie but it does not work on me."

Scorpius stretched with a groan, his shoulders quaking as though he would like nothing more than to spread his wings, though in the cramped train compartment it probably wouldn't be the best of ideas. Silver eyes scanned the room briefly before landing on his target. He crawled towards his mate, sighing when Albus drew him onto his lap and wrapped lean arms around him.

"I wish you would see a medic, Score."

The Veela rolled his eyes as he felt another wave of tiredness wash over him. "I assure you, I'm not sick. I'd know if I was sick. I just feel like I need something I'm missing and I guess, since all I've been doing in sleeping, then it is sleep I need."

"You shouldn't need so much sleep…" was the final thing the Veela heard before he succumbed to instinct and slept.

###

_He snarled as they closed in around him, towering above him in cloaks of darkness, all with weapons the likes of which he had never seen before. _

_His mind was devoid of thought, empty of rationality as his Veela rose to the surface and burned away the human in him. _

"_Mine!" he hissed as he clutched something in his slender arms, drawing it closer to his chest, "mine!"_

"_Hush…" a figure berated him, its white fingers reaching out, "we will not harm it…"_

"_No!" his moan was horror-filled, devastated and drowned in pain. "Mine…"_

_White fingers clutched at what he held, tearing it from his grasp as he howled, screamed. They held him back. Unable to move, he watched through tear filled eyes as the blanket was ripped away and a baby was revealed. Pale and blonde and perfect, it stared at him through familiar green eyes and suddenly… It began to cry. _

"Scorpius!"

He woke with a shriek, his hands pressed to his stomach as though a pain existed there. He breathed in gulps of air, his eyes snapping open wide and glowing in the dimly lit room. He wept into the silence, the nightmare still a very real thing on the edges of his consciousness.

"Shh… Score, I've got you. You're okay, c'mon, breathe. I have you."

The calm voice reached his senses slowly and his heart settled as he felt familiar hands in his hair, familiar arms wrapped around his waist, safe. He was safe. He moaned against Albus' chest, trying to calm his speeding pulse as he recalled arriving in the Potter home, having dinner and going to bed. Nothing abnormal had happened save for the amount of food Lily Potter had shoved down her throat.

"They took him."

The stroking hands stilled, the chest drawing back until Scorpius lay facing his mate, studying those green eyes that had haunted his dream. "Who, Score?"

"They took him," the Veela moaned pitifully, reliving the agony even though he knew it was not real, knew it could not possibly be real. "My son… They took my son!"

Albus' green eyes widened comically and his arms tightened around the weeping Slytherin. "Alright, Score, it was a bad dream. It means nothing. You're just over tired, sweetheart, because you're sick. Your dreams are going to get weird."

And though he nodded, though he buried his face in his mate's chest and acknowledged that the dream could never possibly come true, for he and his partner were men; a cold coil remained firmly wrapped around his beating heart. He fell asleep to the gentle humming of Albus and with his arms wrapped securely around his stomach.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

December 21st:

Tense.

It was the only word Albus could think of to describe the situation before him now. His boyfriend stood nose to nose with the taller Potter, his silver eyes narrowed and unblinking.

Tense and awkward.

"Eh… Score?" Albus cast a hasty glance around, his shoulders shrugging in a half-felt apology at the staring faces of his parents and Lily. They had arrived that morning to the small village in France where James and his wife, Anna, now lived, everyone content, or so he had thought.

Had he known Scorpius' primary goal would be to corner his older brother against James' cottage and demand an apology, he would have probably brought a camera.

"Not until he says it!" Scorpius hissed, his shoulders twitching as though his wings were moving, unfurling beneath the pale blue cotton of his shirt. James made a short sound of disbelief, his blue eyes darting towards his small wife in a silent plea for help. Annabelle remained lounged against the open doorframe, her lopsided smile one of wicked delight. She simply shrugged at her husband's plea and moved instead to help Ginny and Harry with the luggage.

Sensing he had no other alternative, James heaved a massive sigh, his shoulders dropping in defeat as he ground out the words "I'm sorry." between clenched teeth. Albus could do little but grin. James' arrogance was something he had never admired in the eldest Potter child and it was incredibly satisfying to hear the words wrung from him by a Malfoy almost half his size.

The smaller of the two brothers chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the blonde, his hand reaching out to clasp his brother's in a manner purely formal. "Nice to see you know when a fight's not worth it, James. I'll have to thank Anna for that."

"I'm sure Anna is thrilled with that little performance," the auburn-haired man said sourly, his freckled nose wrinkling as he cast a glare in his wife's direction. His blue gaze fell on Scorpius, almost softening as he watched the paler boy lean against Albus. "You don't look so good, kid."

Score's only answer was to sneer in James' direction, his pert nose wrinkling in a weak imitation of his former scowl. Lily watched the interaction with a small smile. "He's upset with us 'cause we woke him up to travel here, didn't we sweetheart?"

The blonde hissed at her, pushing her face away from where she had pressed it close to his own. "Blast it, Lily Potter, be gone! Wasn't it enough to have your atrociously boney knees waking me up this morning?" Lily drew back, aghast. "I'll have you know, my knees are perfectly shapely. You know, Score, you're a right gremlin when you're tired."

"Tired?" Albus glanced upwards as his father made a reappearance, Scorpius' heavy luggage case gripped in his hand, "who's tired?"

"Scorpius is, he's always tired nowadays, it has to be an illness, Score, are you certain you shouldn't be in a hospital rather than on vacation?" Albus eyes were worried as he lead the the grumpy Veela away from the sudden attention and towards the front door. Scorpius scowled and opened his mouth to reply.

"Perhaps he's up the duff."

The Veela's mouth remained open, his body turning slowly to stare in horror at the little redhead that was now blushing furiously. "It was only a joke…" she muttered.

"A joke! Lily Potter if that is your sense of humour, I'm cutting off your contact with Uncle George!"

"Ah, dad!"

Harry rolled his eyes skyward as he pushed the teenager indoors. James chuckled happily at his sister's discomfort, one hand reaching out to ruffle Albus' dark hair out of place. "Don't worry, Al, the Weasley gene is a fertile one, but I doubt even we're good enough to impregnate men." Albus scowled up at the taller boy as he guided his mate inside, all the while patting the offended Slytherin on the back.

###

Albus growled, throwing aside the journal he had been reading with less care than he had given the previous three. It bounced harmlessly against the stone fireplace of the sitting room. "Damn it, James, you're the leading world expert on magical creatures and you know nothing of Veela beyond what everyone else knows? You've got to be joking…"

He sighed, his hands raking through his tousled hair when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder and he shrieked in fright. He let loose a breath of relief at the sight of the green eyed blonde behind him.

"Hello Annabelle, so sorry if I've woken you."

The French woman cast a curious glance towards the dark pane of glass that was the bay window. She sat beside him in the couch, wrapping her dressing gown around her soundly before her pale green eyes caught his and she lifted her hands to speak.

_What has you up at such an hour, Albus? Surely you should be in bed, resting, with your mate? _

Albus lifted one of his brother's many journals from the coffee table, his smile rueful. Had he not been so pigheaded and simply forgiven his brother, he could have asked James himself if the man knew anything on male Veela. Yet with Scorpius' tired state and James' reluctance to start a conversation with the youngest Malfoy, he had grown sullen with the redhead.

Anna smirked at him, her head shaking in a soft sigh. _Pigheaded, just like your brother. You'll find nothing in those journals besides the facts James has collected to write his books. As much as I wish I could tell you otherwise, I doubt James knows any more about Male Veela than anyone else, Albus, I am sorry._

The dark haired male sighed, dropping his face into his hands softly. He had hoped that somewhere amidst the collection his brother had amassed that he would find something of use to his situation. Scorpius' weariness was a near constant thing that even Fleur seemed stumped by. Illness or not, there had to be a way to make it right that wouldn't call for trial and error on a healer's part.

He glanced up when a small tug was given to his sleeve, his worried gaze landing on his sister in law. Anna's gaze was thoughtful, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and then suddenly, she was signing, her fingers moving almost faster than Albus could follow.

_I should not be telling you, nor will I admit to doing so if you do something stupid and end up in danger. A community of Veela live within the forest at the end of this village. No human is permitted entry but James spoke to the matriarch often along the borderlines. She was as eager as he to exchange information, though the meetings stopped when my fool of a husband tried to push his boundaries. Should you wait until tomorrow's sunset and beg entry from the guard that will greet whoever waits there, you may be permitted an audience with the matriarch. _

It was here Anna stopped, her pale eyes harsh as she tilted Albus' face up to stare into his eyes and shake a finger before his face slowly. She brought her hands back once she had grabbed his attention.

_Under no circumstance, must you enter that forest or attempt to go there before sunset, Albus. The love of your life is a veela, but he is your soul mate and would never harm you. The Veela of this forest have no such obligation. They will defend their territory and their secrets. _

Anna pulled back when the younger male nodded in defeat, a muscle in his jaw belying the otherwise calm exterior of his face. He rose up with a weary sigh, letting the journal slide to the ground with a thump. His stature weary, he offered the blonde a goodnight and made his way to the staircase, and up into the room where Scorpius still slept soundly, unaware of the thoughts now racing through his mate's mind.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Albus sat on a chair beside his mate, his green eyes dark as they flickered from the window pane to the twisting form of Scorpius. The light outside was fading; dulling to a shade of purple that meant night was slowly falling.

His gaze landed once more on Scorpius. The Veela had not woken up that morning, despite attempts from both Albus and his family. A healer had been called from the nearest hospital to inspect the male, though it did little good and only served to set Albus on edge. His skin prickled each time he so much as moved from his mate's bedside.

He watched through narrowed eyes as the pale Veela's cheeks flushed red and the boy moaned as he twisted against the sweat-soaked sheets. Sometimes, his eyes would flicker open, usually when Albus left to use the restroom or fetch a drink of water. The Veela would stare up at his mate in confusion, a small chirrup leaving his lips in place of the questions he wanted to ask. His frustration in himself was evident.

His wings were a now permanent feature, wide and spasming with each minute that went by. Though his family tried to assure him that it was merely a fever and would work its way clear, Albus' heart had been clenched in fright for hours. Each pained whimper forced an inhuman growl from his own throat and each bird-like cry caused his fingers to twitch.

He should call mister Malfoy, let him know his son was about to die.

The thought forced Albus to rear backwards, his breath leaving him in one mournful sigh. No, he snarled inside his mind savagely, no one was going to die! There was no reason, the healer had said, why Scorpius was ill. There was no reason Fleur could see for why Scorpius was in such a state. No book on Veela gave them insight enough to know for certain that something was wrong.

Oh, but something was wrong.

Albus whined in distress as another bird-like croon of pain wracked Scorpius' frame. He moved from the chair swiftly, letting it drop with a thud behind him as he clenched pale hands together. He needed answers. He needed to know if there was anyone who could help him, anyone at all. He was blind in this and his mate was suffering for it.

With one last long glance at the sickly Veela curled up against the bed sheets, Albus drew himself up to his full height and ran from the house, careful to avoid his family members as they paced the house as though nothing was wrong.

###

He awoke more rapidly than before, his pale eyes roving the room but not finding what they were looking for. A hoarse whine left his lips, the sound harsh even to his ears. He lifted his nose to sniff the air, only to find it devoid of the scent of his mate.

Where was he?

Why wasn't he here?

He needed him... He needed him...

He rolled from the bed soundlessly, his wings stretching behind him and his limbs quaking as he forced them to stand, to move. He hissed as he pulled open the windows and dropped to the soft grass behind the house, his hand rising to cup the almost invisible swell of his stomach.

He moved swiftly in the dark, his form white and weak but unseen to those who happened to glance outside. The air was cold against his skin, raising bumps on his arms and causing his breathing to speed up. He saw him as he reached the edge of the village, a pale form pacing nervously before a dark forest, his hands rising on occasion to comb through unruly black hair.

He watched his mate's frustration grow with a curious tilt to his head, confused. However, as his mate suddenly let loose a growl of agitation and forced his way past the trees and into the darkness, he raced forward, slinking into the forest a short distance from Albus.

###

"Wait for the Veela guard to come to you." Albus snarled the words sarcastically, his hands reaching out to brush aside twisting branches and floating leaves as he forced his feet further and further into the forest.

He shouldn't be here. He should have never come in here but Scorpius needed help. Scorpius needed to be seen by his own kind, to be treated by Veela magic even if he was the only male among them. Surely, just being with his own kind would do him some good.

Noises fell against his ears, the twitching of foliage and the gentle brush of skin against leaves that let him know that he was not alone. He had not waited long enough. He had moved too swiftly into forbidden land and now something was stalking him, perhaps more than one something.

Still, he moved further into the forest, leaving behind the light of the setting sun and rising moon, leaving behind all light until he could barely see a foot in front of his face and still he pushed onward. The sounds were all around him now, curious whispers following him and movement above him and beside him. He was surrounded by them. Surrounded by Veela.

He gasped as a form suddenly fell in front of him, knocking him backwards. The creature held a ball of fire in one pale hand, which he stretched towards Albus' face, inspecting each feature there. With a grunt, the light was suddenly flung upwards and smashed against the canopy of trees, illuminating everything. Albus blinked against the sudden onslaught of light and tried to stand, only for a snarl to reach his ears.

"Stay down, human. You burden yourself enough just by being here."

The voice was male, soft and young and very male. Albus stared up with mouth agape, his eyes impossibly large as they took in the sight before him. The creature that stood in the clearing with him was a man no older than himself with golden hair cropped short beneath his ears and eyes a blue so pale they were almost white. Wings of white feathers fluttered from his back as he stared down at Albus and snarled once more.

An answering snarl met the first and Albus' view was suddenly obstructed by a familiar set of wings.

"Scorpius?"

The smaller Veela rumbled low in his chest in response, his silver eyes pinned on the stranger as he drew his lips back in a vicious snarl. Albus stood slowly, his hands reaching to settle on the smaller boy's shoulders. "Easy, Score, he meant no harm, I'm sure."

The golden-haired male drew his eyes away from Scorpius with reluctance; his pink lips suddenly open in disbelief and his shoulders dropping. "Forgive me," he whispered, his soft voice now the only sound in the bright clearing, as though each movement Albus had heard as he walked had belonged to this Veela alone. "I did not know you were mated to kin, both your scent and his unnerves me. You do not smell like family."

With the danger now passed, Scorpius shoulders dropped and he swayed suddenly, his eyes fluttering closed as Albus scooped the small body into his arms. The new Veela watched them with wide eyes. "Ah," he hissed, "No wonder I did not know him. He reeks of Neglect. What have you done?"

"I need your help," Albus interrupted, he took a step towards the slender Veela, his eyes pinned on the narrowed blue gaze of the male he had not expected to find. "You're like him; I need you to help him, please."

The golden-haired Veela frowned. "Where have you been living that you do not understand what is wrong? It is not I who can help him, human, it is only you."

"But I can't!" Albus yelled, a sob breaking in his throat as he stared down at Scorpius' pale face, "I don't know what to do! Please..."

The Veela sighed, his eyes softening. He shook his head slowly. "You need only feed him a portion of your blood, human. Each male Veela depends on the blood of their mate while with child or they will suffer from Neglect, an illness that causes a slow and painful death."

For a moment Albus heard only the cure and struggled to place Scorpius against the grassy floor and find a rock sharp enough to pierce the skin of his wrist. He dribbled the blood into his mate's mouth gently, his mind calming in an instant as Scorpius' mouth covered the wound and sucked. It was only as the Veela's skin became a healthier shade of pale that the stranger's words settled in Albus' mind and he suddenly choked.

"Did you just say he was pregnant?"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

"You're a Veela."

A blonde eyebrow was quirked in his direction. "Well spotted, human."

"But you're a man."

The stranger smirked, tucking his knees further beneath his body as he watched Scorpius slump in Albus' lap, his lips stained with blood and his cheeks flushed pink. "Not hardly," he whispered, before casting a nervous look around. "Truth be told, I shouldn't even be here. My mother will have my head when she finds out how far I've strayed. Bearing male Veela are… we're not exactly a common occurance."

Albus stared, his mouth agape as he clutched the snoozing blonde closer to himself. "I bloody well know you're not! I thought he was the only one!"

The stranger chuckled, his features softer, younger now that he no longer saw them as a threat. He was, indeed, younger than Albus himself with a slighter build. "The male Veela are not so rare as that, human, but those of us with the ability to bear children are considered a gift to our mother's. A Veela bearer will always be more fertile and have powerful offspring, hence the desire to hide us from the Wizarding world. It is men such as those in your world, human, which would seek to covet us and to harbour us as instruments."

Albus groaned, one hand rubbing viciously at his brow where a headache was fast developing. "Alright, alright, so he's not the only one and he can get… pregnant…"

"Not just can, he is quite pregnant, human."

"Yes!" Albus agreed, his eyes snapping open once more, "Again, I heard you the first time I'm just… processing. And stop calling me Human, the name's Albus." Green eyes stayed shut for a moment, one tanned hand remaining firmly against Scorpius' forehead which was losing its fever quickly. "Why show yourself to me then? If male Veela must remain a secret, why jump from the trees like Tarzan and show yourself clear as day?"

The Veela blushed, a shade of pink that was almost endearing as he coughed into one small fist. "I had hoped I would be able to scare you into running away and not telling I suppose?" A wry smile, the smile of a child that had bitten off more than it could chew. Had he really felt scared of this creature?

"So you were playing Guard, straying too far from home and you got caught…You're damn lucky I'm not some Veela Hunter, kid, you could be long gone by now."

For a moment, the Veela's face lit with anger, his fierce features making him seem older now, larger, before he nodded swiftly in agreement and dissolved into tears. Albus could do little but stare. The big, scary Veela was crying. He had made the big, scary Veela cry. No, he had made a young, frightened Veela cry. Merlin, he was an ass.

He opened his mouth to quieten the other male, his eyebrows drawing down in regret, but before he could take the chance, Scorpius had shot from his arms and wrapped pale limbs around the weeping Veela. He crooned softly as he rocked the taller male, his silver eyes shut in concentration. A gentle hum left him, forcing the now obviously younger Veela to quieten and droop in the embrace, his soft sniffles the only sign of his upset.

Albus moved an inch, only for one bright silver eye to snap open and glare at him. "You are an ass." The dark-haired male held up his hands in submission, his green eyes wide "Hey, you knew that when you took me on. I didn't mean to scare the kid, Score, really I didn't. I'm sorry…"

"There is no apology needed, human," the pale-eyed Veela smiled softly, "I was a fool, and so should I be berated for it. I can only be thankful that I was seen by kin and not by an enemy, my sister should be on Guard duty and when I heard she had instead taken off with her mate, I wished to be in charge."

"What is your name?" Scorpius spoke softly, tucking a strand of pale blonde hair behind his ear as he rose to his feet and pulled the younger Veela with him. The golden-haired male was no more than an inch taller, the slender stretch of his limbs giving evidence to his youth. "Orin." he supplied with an easy smile, "My name is Orin."

Scorpius smiled, tucking his own wings against his spine with a small gasp of relief. "Well, Orin, had you not seen fit to post yourself here, I may be dead. It is thanks to you that my mate knew how to save me and so I owe you my life."

Orin's near colourless eyes grew wide, his head shaking in disbelief. "That is not so, I'm certain your mate would have figured it out…"

Scorpius shook his head, casting a soft glance at Albus whose green eyes had become bright. "He would not. I would not. I would have died a horrible death and for saving me, I will always be grateful to you, Orin. I am considered the only male Veela in the world, and so it shall remain that way to keep you and yours safe. We will leave tonight, with your kin none the wiser of us being here."

Orin's pale face became flushed. "No, no, I insist you will be most welcome to our nest. There will be food and drink and even your wizard mate shall be welcome, though there are those who would oppose such a bonding, it is not the majority of us I assure you."

Albus' brow drew down in a frown, his mind lingering not on the plea of welcome, but on the gentle insinuation that Veela would look down upon mating with a wizard. He had never even considered such a thing. All his life he had known only females of Scorpius' kind to exist, and so they would be dependant upon the wizarding world to produce offspring, however with the knowledge that males did exist, this was not the case. Uncommon as they may be, they existed still and so why should there not be the few extremists who demanded blood purity? It had happened in the Wizarding world with muggles hadn't it? His lips twisted at the thought, before he focused once more on the present. Scorpius was speaking, his smile soft. "Thank you, but we have family at home that will be missing us soon and I will not get you into anymore trouble than I already have by letting my mate stumble in here."

"Oi…"

"We will go," Scorpius cast a wry smile in his mate's direction, his hand lifting to clasp Albus' and tug him back in the direction they had come from what felt like a millennia ago. Orin watched them depart with a small smile, his hand lifting in a single wave before he took to the trees in one powerful sweep of his wings.

Scorpius sighed wistfully as he turned to walk swiftly from the forest. "I really need to learn that whole flying business…"

Albus laughed, wrapping an arm around his slender mate and squeezing, perhaps a might harder than was called for, but Scorpius' plain words of how death was upon him had spooked the Gryffindor to the core. "Eventually, love, but not until afterwards, I doubt flying will be good for the baby."

Scorpius' snub nose wrinkled, his lips tilting in a small, confused laugh. "What baby?"

###

Orin made his way back to the Nest through the treetops, making sure his trail was scattered and broken, the trail of a boy who had gone for a wild flight in a spur of teenage madness, rather than on a direct route to the Guard post.

He breathed a soft sigh of relief as he entered the copse where his family and friends survived, in simple homes by a rushing river that disappeared some miles away into a break in the forest floor. Perhaps it lead to a cave… Orin had often daydreamed of sneaking into such a place, was he not so certain that his mother would kill him should he go and… well, kill himself.

He cast an easy salute to the people wandering around, his mind, for the first time in a long while, on the very obvious way the females of his Nest outnumbered the amount of male Veela. There were other males that Veela could bond to, naturally; fae being the most sought after. Veela males, however, seemed to crop up one to every fifty women, only a paltry few of those capable of producing a child and often most were lost to the pains of Childbirth. Bonding with wizard males above one's own kind, now that was another matter entirely.

Orin had known only one Veela who had dared bond to a male wizard and bring him home to live in their Nest and that had been his dear cousin. After she had died from sickness, taking her unborn child with her, the human had fled, though it had never been fully known to Orin whether that had been because of grief, or fear. Most often, a female Veela willing to bond to a human left the Nest, and never returned home. Offspring of such a copulation always smelled odd, and unwelcome, or so that was what he had been told.

Albus had not smelled odd though. He had smelled of a rather perfect blend of kin and curiosity; as though the small Veela's essence had imprinted onto him and made him welcome. Perhaps it was the Veela, and not the wizard, who was so special?

Orin's musings were cut short abruptly as he was tackled from one side by his sister's mate, a Veela by the name of Kern who outweighed him by far too much and who he often managed to avoid. His daydreaming, however, dampened his senses and he shrieked as he was clasped firmly around the waist and lifted into the air.

"Put me down, you horrific brute!" he wailed the insult, though laughter threatened his stern scowl, "I'll tell Mira you seek to take advantage of her dear brother!"

Kern's deep laugh vibrated through him, setting his teeth on edge. He released him with a swift ruffle of his golden hair, earning himself a growl of discontent from the smaller male. "Peace, youngling," Kern watched him with smiling brown eyes, his white-blonde hair unruly from what Orin could only imagine had been a romp in the woods with his older sister. He wrinkled his nose at the sight, "You look indecent even fully clothed Kern."

The large male laughed, his unclothed chest heaving with his chuckles as he cocked an eyebrow in Orin's direction. "One would think were propositioning me, little one."

"One would think you're a bad influence on my baby brother."

Mira had arrived, her tawny hair just as unkempt as her mate's and her near colourless eyes narrowed on Kern. The Veela in question merely shrugged, his smile wide as he watched the beautiful, sun-coloured female advance steadily on her sibling. She drew a sharp breath in as she reached him, her pale eyes narrowing further.

"Where have you been?"

"About, sister," Orin spoke at once, his spine rigid as he watched his sister's curious gaze, "I took a wander in the forest, not too far from home I can assure you."

Mira looked as though she did not believe him, one silken eyebrow raised in disbelief. "You smell bizarre."

Kern's brow furrowed at this point, his great stance leaning forward to inhale Orin's scent fully and causing the slender male to cringe. Kern's dark eyes grew wide, his stare pinning the bearer in place dangerously. "Where have you been?" he hissed.

"Kern!" Mira snarled, "you'll not speak to him in such a manner! If it pleases Orin to run wild with a myriad of strange animals, so be it! I trust my brother not to stray so far as to come into contact with… humans."

She fixed Orin with a steely glare, one hand restraining her mate who looked near desperate to cover Orin's scent with his own, if only to take away the scent of the unknown. "I suggest you go bathe, Orin, swiftly before Mother catches hold of you. You will not escape her questioning so easily and I forbid you from leaving this Nest unescorted."

"But…"

"Now!" Mira snarled, watching her brother take off and wind a path through the few people present towards the river. She turned to her mate, her colourless eyes fixed on his. "No word of this shall reach the Council, Kern."

"But he smelled of human, Mira!" the taller man hissed, his gaze dark, "If your brother has compromised the secret of the male Veela or humans have trespassed into our forest, it must be known!"

Mira tsked at him, her upper lip curled to show sharp teeth. "He smelled of what we could assume was human, but it did not smell as so, Kern. You know as well as I that whatever was around him smelled also of kin, perhaps a descendant offspring of a veela and wizard stumbled into the forest, there was no harm in what he met."

"So be it, Mira," Kern submitted wearily, "my apologies but the scent was one I could not place and I over reacted. Should this occur again, though, know that I will go to the Council. I am a protector and I shall do what I must."

Mira backed down with a scowl. "It will not happen again."

* * *

A/N: I had planned on making this a lot longer at a very later date, however due to harassment of my poor review page (you know who you are) I've decided to grant you with a chapter early haha I do hope this tides you over until next time, which shall not be tomorrow or the next day so no point begging ^^ Happy readings and thank you to all my reviewers!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

"Scorpius?"

"I am not speaking with you. Lily, be a good girl and tell Albus that I am not speaking with him."

"Scorpius said..."

"I know what Scorpius said, Lily, I can hear him quite well, thank you." Albus growled at his younger sister as the girl sat with her hands gently brushing through his mate's pale hair. The Veela had not spoken a word since the announcement of his pregnancy and upon entering the house had immediately sat on the floor between Lily's legs and proceeded to tell a very irate Harry Potter where his son had snuck off to.

So he was taking news of the pregnancy a tad harsher than Albus had hoped, the traitor didn't have to feed him to the wolves! It took near all of both Albus' and James' strength to persuade their father not to go slinking into the forest to demand whether or not the Veela there had hurt his son.

Of course, the pair had been careful not to draw attention to why they had been released without punishment, nor that the Veela they had encountered had been extremely male. That was something better of forgotten in Albus' opinion and it seemed that, on this at least, Scorpius agreed with him.

"C'mon, Score, I didn't do this on purpose. It's not like either of us knew you could even get that way and besides shouldn't you know enough about your own body to know there was a kid inside of you!"

Albus paled as he saw Lily wince, the slow opening of Scorpius' silver eyes making him already regret his words. "I didn't mean..."

"How dare you!" The Veela snarled, his small body springing upwards and stalking towards Albus in a way reminiscent of a panther hunting its prey. "I am a newly formed Veela, the only one of my kind and you have the audacity to assume that I should be the one with all the answers? You've ruined me! I'll never be able to finish school!" The Veela's eyes, which had been glowing only moments before suddenly brightened with tears and Albus felt his heart twist in pain.

He gasped as he drew Scorpius into his arms, choosing to ignore the flicker of fire that momentarily lit the Veela's palms before fading to nothing. Scorpius fell limp against him, the usually calm mask slipping to show Albus the fear that was lurking within him.

"Father will kill me."

"He won't touch you," Albus growled, drawing his mate close to kiss the top of his silken head and breathing in the scent that was all Scorpius. "No one is going to touch you and you will finish your schooling. I'll mind the baby myself if I have to."

"That won't be necessary."

Albus glanced down at his father who had seated himself on the armrest of the living room couch. He pulled off his glasses to rub tiredly at his eyes before running a hand through his black hair, still untouched by the grey of age. Harry glanced once at his wife's troubled features before sighing. "I'll take off work if this proves to be a shorter pregnancy than... normal but we'll not make plans until we have returned to Madam Pomfrey to get a proper reading. Regardless, Scorpius, please know that your child will be taken care of by family while you finish school and you will always have a home with us." He grinned at the Veela's tear stained cheeks, standing up to chuck the boy lightly under the chin; an action which, had it been performed by anybody else would have resulted in the loss of a finger. "I'll talk some sense into Draco."

###

Albus cast the last of his shirts into the case that lay opened on the floor, his eyes darting to where Scorpius lay on the bed, a slim arm thrown over his eyes dramatically.

"Aren't you going to pack? We are leaving first thing in the morning."

Scorpius sighed softly, rolling onto his back gracefully to allow his wings to flutter behind him, stretching towards the ceiling. Albus watched them with a wide smile, his heart skipping a beat as more of Scorpius' pale legs were exposed from beneath the blanket he had tossed over himself.

"Stop smiling at me like that, it's odd."

"Can't help it," Albus said softly, kicking his case closed as he made his way towards the Veela whose face was pushed into the pillows on the bed, "I love you."

Scorpius raised his head with a gasp, his silver eyes flickering to Albus as the taller boy ran warm hands down his spine. He shuddered. "I do believe that's the first time you've said that to me."

Albus' hands stilled for a moment, before gripping the Veela and dragging him over to straddle his own stomach. "Well, then, I do apologize because I have felt it for far longer than just today. I love you, Scorpius Malfoy and I will never let you go."

The blonde blushed a shade of ruby, dragging the sheets around himself to cover the fact that he had discarded his clothing the moment they had entered the room. He smiled down at Albus prettily, his wings curling around him until the room was completely blocked out, hiding them away. "I love you Albus Potter, and" He hesitated, a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips before he placed a chaste kiss against Albus' mouth, "I will love our child just as much."

###

December 26th:

"What are you looking at?"

"Did you know that you were glowing? A rather impressive trait, I must say. Have you eaten any fairy fruit recently?"

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow as Lucielle studied him from where she sat on the bench. Her brown hair was pulled back, making her eyes all but pop out from the rest of her features. "I assure you, Lucielle, I am not glowing and I most certainly have not eaten any fairy fruit."

"Are you pregnant?"

Scorpius choked on the slice of orange he had put in his mouth, his gaze swerving around to see if anyone had overheard. They had not. Few of Hogwarts students had returned from their holidays early, meaning only Scorpius, Albus, Lucielle and a few fourth year stragglers were seated at the Gryffindor table.

"How did you know?" Albus asked curiously, pushing aside the pudding he had been eating in favour of giving Lucielle his full attention. His father had once said that, like her mother, Luna, Lucielle was someone Albus would always be able to trust. Of course, having a father like Neville Longbottom meant Lucielle was not only trustworthy, but loyal. He doubted whether he would be so willing to discuss their situation with anyone else who was not family.

Scorpius glared at him as Lucielle spoke, his silver eyes sparking. "Well," the small girl said softly, "He is glowing and mother is pregnant and she glows sometimes too. You needn't be worried, Scorpius, I'm sure the baby will not mind me knowing. Have you been to Madam Pomfrey yet?"

"Yes," the Veela said sulkily, dropping his half-eaten orange in favour of finishing off Albus's pudding. "She says the baby is about the size of a three month old human child, which is impossible considering the earliest Albus and I had sex was nearer the end of November, meaning the child can only possibly be a month at most. Based on that, Madam Pomfrey's assuming that the child will grow faster and be born much quicker than a human baby. She's called in a specialist who deals with pregnant male creatures for around March, which is when she assumes the birth will..."

Scorpius trailed off suddenly, his nose tilting in the air before he hissed in fright and dove behind Albus. Seconds later, what little noise there had been in the Great Hall vanished as the doors were flung open by one, Draco Malfoy, his pale skin and narrowed eyes making him look just as fierce as his Veela son.

"Albus Potter," he roared, his eyes narrowing on the Gryffindor table, "a word, if you please."

* * *

A/N: A huge thank you to my reviewers Sheri, Tsyilna Llyria, Mila Pink and NCIS FTW tis nice to know people are following this and are happy with it ^^


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Had he any suspicion in his mind that Draco Malfoy would kill him for impregnating his only son, it was only confirmed as Albus made his way towards the man with the swept-back hair and the ice-cold grey eyes. How could anyone even begin to compare Scorpius Malfoy with his father? Where his mate was soft and fragile and warm, this man was not. Draco Malfoy was a man younger than his years, with a trim waist and strong arms built from years of Quidditch practice. Albus had little doubt that he was about to feel the full force of those clenching fists.

It took only a flicker of Draco's eyes to know that Scorpius stood behind him, the smaller Malfoy probably glaring back, though should it come to a confrontation between himself and the Veela's sire, Albus was unsure of what would happen.

"Father, I…"

"Do not speak, Scorpius, just follow me."

And with that, Draco moved to pace back down the hallway he must have come from, leaving both Scorpius and Albus to share an uneasy glance, before following the older man. What choice did they have really? Albus could only pray that Draco was a man above using threats and physical violence.

The pair followed him steadily, until it became apparent that Draco was leading them, not to the Headmistress' office or a spare classroom, but to their own room; the place they had come to see as home. Albus watched him speak their password with some ill-ease, before he was ushered through the opening. He frowned in confusion.

"Dad?"

His father turned from where he had been staring intently at the portrait of Severus, which was now devoid the usual presence of the potions master. Harry grinned as he caught sight of his son, his head shaking despite himself. "Merlin, Malfoy, did you have to petrify my boy?"

Draco sneered, a look Albus had seen only once on his mate's face but seemed almost natural to Draco. "The boy could do with a fright, Potter, he did force a child on my only son, ultimately providing a premature heir for the Malfoy name and fortune."

"You would be not only ignorant, but stupid to assume that brat of yours did not initiate what those two did in my former bed, Draco."

Scorpius flushed as the smooth voice of Severus' reached his ears, scowling darkly at the potion master as the darkly-clad man made his way into the picture frame, a smug smirk on his otherwise blank face. "Tell them all of my secrets, why don't you?"

"Snape," Harry said suddenly, diverting Draco's glare from his son. Albus watched in awe as his father turned and offered a short bow to the painting and the man within it, his green eyes filled with something Albus doubted he would ever understand. The older man scowled before returning the bow with a short, incline of his own dark head.

"Touching as this moment is, Potter, you will have all night to discuss war stories with Severus as soon as this situation is sorted out." Draco's voice was sarcastic, but not unkind, his own grey eyes softening as they glanced at his previous mentor.

"I do believe the compromise you offered when I came to yours sorts this situation out quite perfectly, Malfoy. I'm sure Albus will agree and I've already given written permission as his father, just as Ginny has as his mother," his smile became almost feral, "she reckons this is exactly what Albus needs to set the situation to rights."

"I'll not have you hurting Albus!" Scorpius hissed suddenly, his silver eyes glowing in the warm light of the fire and lanterns. No windows penetrated their home with harsh sunlight or dreary rain. "This is my fault. With the possibility of other males gaining the ability to bare children with a creature inheritance, I should have realised the probability was there for me sooner. Do what you will to me, father, but my mate will not be touched."

Draco blinked almost lazily, before Harry dissolved the tension by huffing a dry chuckle. "Calm, Scorpius, no one will be touching Albus in violence. Draco never so much as contemplated the idea, rather he produced a perfect plan within minutes, a plan that will also benefit you by pulling your family into a good light."

"What plan?" Scorpius enquired, his expression now laced with curiosity.

"The plan," Severus supplied from his portrait in a bored tone, as though the thought couldn't more obvious, "is that you will be married."

###

Albus opened his mouth from where he now sat in one of their armchairs, his brow drawn down in bewilderment. "I don't understand," he said suddenly, "I thought Veela were automatically bonded when they chose a mate, that they could never leave that person and nor would they want to?"

"True," Scorpius said softly, his wings fluttering behind him in what Albus could openly see was tension, "but not legally bonded. We are bound where it counts, of course, by heart and by soul and now by child. Legally, however, a creature bond is often unnoticed unless officiated by a minister. Should our child be born before we wed, they would be branded a bastard and be stripped from the Malfoy and Potter titles and wealth."

"That's horrific," Albus could only convey his revulsion with the snarl, his eyes snapping to his father. "Is this a pureblood thing, will he truly be stripped of even my background and name?"

"Sadly, yes," the question was not answered by Harry but by Draco, who was trailing a hand through his son's hair in a rare but genuine show of support and comfort. "Though it is a pureblood tradition, it is no less recognised as a rule that must be followed, outdated as it is. A simple ceremony, however, overseen by the current minister and held at Hogwarts would bind you in every legal way to my son, meaning your child will be born legitimate and may never fear the risk of losing his wealth and the Malfoy Manor."

"I never even thought…" Scorpius rubbed a frustrated hand against his forehead, tensing his wings. "Merlin, it should have been the first thing to come to my head but I was distracted by what people would think. I am a fool. Well, that is the best solution, we will be married. I've always desired a January wedding anyway."

Albus all but choked at that, glaring weakly at the portrait when Severus gave a nasty chuckle. "So soon? Score, wouldn't you rather wait until Spring? A wedding is so much preparation and… invites and… rehearsals…" he shuddered at the thought, yelping when one of Scorpius' wings unfurled to propel him backwards onto the chair.

"If you think I am waddling down an aisle with a big, round belly before me, then you have another thing coming Albus Potter! I will compromise at late January, but I will go no further. I intend to look magnificent in my wedding photos."

Ah, Albus thought with a look of awe, so that haughty, nose-in-the-air look was how Scorpius succeeded in replicating his father. Draco was all but preening beside his son, his smile delighted and Albus couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Alright," he held up his hands in defence as two near-identical glares were shot his way, "A January wedding, it is."

* * *

###

A/N: I was told in the previous chapter that the following sentence was unclear: **The Veela had not spoken a word since the announcement of his pregnancy and upon entering the house had immediately sat on the floor between Lily's legs and proceeded to tell a very irate Harry Potter where his son had snuck off to.** My apologies for that, I was expressing Scorpius' initial reaction and Harry's aggravation that his son and Scorpius had not been in the house. :) As for the update so soon, you have my reviewer Sheri to thank for that as I was unaware that there was an unspoken rule about how rude it was to leave readers waiting with a cliff-hanger haha Happy Readings ^^


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

January 10th:

The two women sat stiffly on the beautiful leather couches of the Malfoy manor, one sipping tea while the other watched her daughter from the corner of her eye.

"Really, Ginny, it's not as if she's going to fall through the floorboards."

Lily looked up at the sudden interruption to her gazing at the vast amounts of books on the bookshelf. Her bright hair was pulled back in a knot, her green eyes just a shade too bright to be identical to her father's. She smiled sweetly at the woman who had spoken, her arms drawing up to cross over her slim torso. "Right you are, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm quite capable of looking at a bookshelf myself. You need to relax, mom. They're going to be family whether you like it or not."

"Call me Astoria, sweetheart," Mrs. Malfoy supplied easily, raising a hand to pat down her perfectly styled gold hair. "You've a bright daughter, Ginny. Is it so hard for you to trust me?"

Ginny sighed, tucking a strand of red hair behind her hair aimlessly. "I am sorry, Astoria. I've nothing personal against you, it's just… some trust issues I need to deal with myself. Regardless, I'm sure the both of us can plan this wedding without the need to kill one another."

"Too right," Lily grinned happily, moving to sit beside her mother. "Albus and Score are going to have the prettiest wedding Hogwarts has ever seen. Although, come to think of it, has there ever been a wedding at Hogwarts before?"

"Many years ago," Astoria nodded slowly, placing her glass of ice tea down on the table top beside, rather than on, the coaster. Petty as it may have seemed, the simple slip up in perfection put Ginny at ease around the other woman. "Draco and I offered the Manor, which of course will become theirs as soon as they finish school, but your Harry suggested Hogwarts, seeing that it had become a common ground between them both. It is the right choice."

"I think so too," Ginny agreed easily, her grin bright. The idea of her youngest son leaving home so quickly and moving into a manor with another was one that pained her immensely. Far be it from her to go against the pure blood tradition of leaving one's family manor as soon as the heir produced a child, but sometimes she wished such an arrangement did not exist; if only to have Albus in her home for a while longer. "At least they've compromised finally on a date. Harry says that January eighteenth works nicely with the minister, though it doesn't give us much time to send out invitations."

"No need to worry, dear," Astoria said with a smile, "All invitations have been pre-printed with only the need to scribe in one's name and the date. Though I'll deny it should it ever come to light, muggle inventions can be so time-saving sometimes."

Lily laughed at this, her head shaking in bewilderment. "I don't see why they have to rush it. Personally, I think Score would look positively adorable in dress robes with a pregnant tummy. It is a look he, above all of us, could pull off with style."

"True," Astoria agreed with a grimace, "but my Scorpius has never been one to appreciate the pregnant waddle and I can only assume what Albus is going through trying to console him. It's not as though the swell is even that visible at the moment, merely a slight bump, but of course his pride will be his downfall."

###

A thundering crash echoed through the dorm and Severus sighed from where he sat in his portrait, a book clasped in his hands though there was no peace to allow him to read it. He could only assume that what had crashed to the floor had been another of his precious lanterns in yet another fit of Veela rage. He shook his head softly, his eyes bright with humour despite it all.

"Scorpius, you burn me and you'll regret it!"

"You called me fat, Albus!"

"I did no such thing!"

Albus growled, his rough tone ending in a yelp as he dodged yet another ball of crisp, orange fire hurled in his direction. He stilled only long enough to watch the flame flicker harmlessly out of existence against the dark walls, before turning enraged eyes on the Veela. "This is out of hand, Score! I don't know what you thought you heard but it was not…"

The Veela hissed, his eyes bleeding to a silver glow and his wings snapping upright with tension. He curled a protective arm around his stomach as he flexed the fingers of his right hand, building more fire within them. Before a ball could form, Albus had launched himself across the distance of the room, startling the Veela enough to pin the furious creature to the bed.

Scorpius screeched where he lay, an inhuman sound filled with a rage that was nonsensical. Albus gripped the smaller boys pale hair gently, before tugging the Veela's head to the side and baring his pale neck. The green eyed Gryffindor bit down without warning, a trick he had learned swiftly to deal with the mood swings that seemed to madden his mate.

The reaction was immediate. Scorpius' thrashing form stilled, his every muscle relaxing until he let loose a contented sigh and mewed dazedly in Albus' arms. The sound drew a smile from Albus, his arms moving to wrap around the boy's slim waist rather than to pin him down.

"I am sorry…"

"Hush…" Albus ordered against the Veela's satiny skin, trailing his lips against the yellowing bite mark slowly. Scorpius shuddered, his lips parting to release a sharp keening sound that made Albus growl in response. He laid a trail of possessive kisses down the Veela's neck before the scent of blossoms and musk enveloped him and his arousal spiked painfully.

Scorpius was writhing beneath him, his earlier anger at having Albus point out that his bump had grown now long forgotten. He wrapped slender arms around his mate's neck, pressing the length of his body against Albus. The fact that the pair had both been in the process of dressing for class seemed a distant memory, Scorpius' lack of trousers and open shirt now an invitation.

Albus ran gentle fingers down the Veela's side, stopping only to cup the gentle swell of his lover's lower abdomen. Scorpius' eyes flew wide at the touch, a moan dripping from his lips. Albus caught the sound swiftly, closing his own mouth over the Veela's and dipping his tongue into the welcome heat of Scorpius' mouth.

His Veela thrummed happily beneath him, the scent of his Allure all but drowning the pair in lust and forcing unnatural sounds of pleasure from Scorpius' lips. Albus drew back enough to stare into his mate's eyes, silver eyes that had dilated like those of a cat, pupils blown wide with excitement.

"You are beautiful. You will never be anything but beautiful to me, even if your stomach swells to ten times this size. It is proof that our baby is strong. Remember that before you scream over the loss of your figure, love…"

"I'm sorry…" Scorpius keened the sound, genuine upset in his voice that Albus quickly reduced back to the passionate moans he loved so much to hear. He slipped his fingers beneath the band of Scorpius' underwear slowly, drawing them down. His eyes locked with the Veela's and he grinned, a wide smirk.

"I would rather you scream for other reasons."

###

A/N: A very short filler chapter, but one I'm afraid I couldn't resist writing. The next may not come as swiftly but it will be longer so until then, happy readings and a big thanks to my reviewers ^^


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

January 17th:

"I think Rose would be a fetching name, if I do say so myself, I don't see why..."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"Albus, Scorpius is being very unreasonable."

Albus sighed where he sat, stretching his back against the straight-back chair of the library in an attempt to rid the tension from his shoulders. It did little to help. "Rosie, dear, as much as I adore you as a cousin, I refuse to name my unborn child after you, especially if it's a boy."

Rose pouted, her pert nose wrinkling and causing the freckles there to bunch up. He smiled at her fondly. Were she not so alike her mother and left the library on occasion, it would be a sure thing that she would find a man who could sweep her off her feet. In fact, it was one of the things that had begun to bother both Albus and Scorpius, in the rare moments when the Veela seemed genuinely bewildered. Why hadn't Rose distanced herself from them in an attempt to find a mate? She was a good looking girl, she was clever and funny and on her way to becoming a qualified Healer. The fact that love was a thing that the girl seemed so disinterested in would forever be a cause for confusion with the pair.

"Is it not enough that we've already named you Godmother?" Scorpius' tone was almost bored as he flicked through the Ancient runes book before him, his lidded eyes skimming over the sentences as though one quick read would store it in his memory forever, and perhaps it would. Scorpius had never been unable to answer a question directed at him in any class.

"Yes, exactly," Albus agreed easily, snapping shut the care of magical creatures book with a swift smile. "We have entrusted the care of our infant into your hands, as good a reason as any why naming them Rose would only inflate your already inflated head."

"My head is not inflated, Albus! Besides, it was only a notion. Most of the girls in the common room are eager to meet the little thing, even if they were horrid to you, Score. They believe your affection for your newborn will cloud your judgement enough for them to coo over the baby."

"Clouded judgement, most certainly not." Scorpius replied with a dainty snort, rolling his eyes shortly. "However, I will be... calmer I suppose. From what Fleur has been telling me of Veela women, they tend to lose the temper they are so renowned for after the birth, for a month or two at least. The Veela will allow only the sire of her baby to see the child for its first week, then will slowly open it up to family, the community and the world. Anyone wishing my child harm will not reach within ten feet of them without me sensing it and ending it... abruptly. A few pining Gryffindor girls, although, I'm sure I can condone."

"You'll sense when someone has ill intentions to the baby?" Albus perked his head up with interest, his hands coming to a stop where they had been rummaging through his bag for a quill.

"Of course," Scorpius replied with a ready smile, his hand reaching across the wooden surface to grasp one of Albus'. "I am a creature, more powerful than a human. I will know whether someone wishes to coddle the child or if they are simply wishing to hurt it in a feeble attempt to do damage to me or the Malfoy name. This child will have no better protector than its mother."

Albus squeezed the pale fingers in his grip, his mouth splitting in a soft smile as he moved his other hand to the bump that was just beginning to show beneath Scorpius' shirt. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Why in Merlin's name would I be nervous?" Scorpius asked with a laugh, "The wedding is already the talk of the town and those thinking that I've captured you for your good wealth and name have already had their say in the Prophet. There will be no reporters allowed access tomorrow and those who attend the after ceremony to try and hear gossip will only hear the people we love discuss what a beautiful day it was."

Albus sighed, trailing his thumb across the Veela's soft jaw before kissing his forehead gently. "You, Scorpius Malfoy, are a far better person than the morons who whisper behind our backs."

"Well... I knew that already," the Veela chuckled lightly, "but thanks."

###

January 18th:

The grounds had been decorated to perfection. Whether it was the money their parents had invested or Lily's critical eye, Albus was at a loss to know, he merely saw the end product and it was beautiful. Magically grown apple blossoms terraced the area beside the forbidden forest, an area far enough away from the castle for the ceremony to be intimate. The smell of fresh fruit and satin filled the warm air, adding a pleasant tone to the otherwise cloudy skies.

Seats had been set in neat little rows, all adorned with the same silver ribbons and perfectly placed to allow the wedding party down the centre. At the front of it all and decorated in curtains of silver and gold stood the alter, the place where Scorpius would meet him and they would be legally bound as married partners by the minister of magic.

The man himself stood not far away, greeting the extended families as they filtered through the archway in the apple blossoms, all with polite smiles and colourful robes.

"Woah..."

Albus shook his head, trying to clear it but the heady scent of the apple blossoms followed him still, shaking his nerves until a hand came to rest on his shoulder steadily. "Alright there, Al?"

Albus stared back, green eyes meeting an identical gaze half-hidden behind glasses. He realised almost with a start that he was looking, not up, but directly at the man he had idolised his whole life, his height bringing him almost above that of his father's. Harry grinned at him, every ounce of his features letting Albus know that this was alright, that everything would be okay.

"Are you disappointed in me for not waiting, dad?" The whisper left his lips almost of its own accord, his eyes moving to skim over the growing number of guests and the smiling Astoria as she half-dragged a scowling Lucius Malfoy to his seat, followed swiftly by Narcissa who offered him a small smile. He had not seen the pair since his youth, and then only in passing, though it seemed as though his future grandmother-in-law bid him no ill will.

"Not in the slightest." Harry's answer was just as quiet, but warm and heartfelt. "These things have a way of happening, Al, and we can only be thankful for what life wants to throw at us. In the end, it'll only make us stronger."

"Not that another couple of years free of being called a grandmother would have done me any harm." Ginny said the words with a laugh, turning her son around to cast a critical eye over the black dress robes he wore. Her smile seemed to wobble, her freckled nose wrinkling as she laughed and smoothed a hand down his front. "You look so much like your father... No go on, get! Scorpius will be out soon and you need to be on that alter waiting for him."

###

He stood before the reflective glass his father had cast to appear, his head tilted to the side as he took in the lengths of white silk and silver patterns. A wedding dress made for a man. In all honesty, they were simply dress robes which he had designed himself to fit a figure sleek in shape with a stomach round with child and still look masculine.

Had he been the type to suffer pain for fashion, he would not have cut slits in the back of his wedding robes, letting his wings flutter free with a sigh of relief. But he did not suffer pain well and so flutter his wings did, stretching to their full length before he curled them in slightly. He would walk down that gap between the families every ounce the creature he was and if nobody liked it, well tough. He aimed only to please his mate and Albus adored his wings free.

"You look beautiful."

Scorpius turned, his head jerking around and making his white-blonde curls fall over his shoulder. His father looked embarrassed but pleased, as though it had taken a while for him to find the courage within himself to speak those words to his son. "You outshine everyone and I couldn't be more proud to call you my son."

Before Scorpius could open his mouth to reply, his silver eyes glowing with emotion, Draco held out a hand with a small smirk and the Veela clasped it tightly, his own lips stretching in a similar smile. Draco walked them from the castle, towards the small ceremony of silks and smiling relatives. As they neared the archway, Scorpius let loose a breath he had not realised he had been holding and his father tightened his grip on the small man's slim hand.

###

The Great Hall had been decorated in banners of green and gold for their celebration. Circular tables had stood to host the wedding dinner instead of the four main tables. They had been drawn aside within the hour, leaving space for those who wished to dance and comingle. Scorpius was even generous enough to allow a splattering of curious students into the festivities. The younger man had been glowing since the ceremony, every face he encountered being graced with his smile and every snide comment from a student bitter with the Malfoy name had gone unheard by his ears.

He laughed when Albus had spun him round to dance their first dance, an array of twists and lifting that had him letting loose peals of ecstatic laughter into the cheery atmosphere. It grew to be midnight before anyone knew it had even fallen dark. The lanterns were all that remained to light the hall and illuminate the dance floor and the people swaying to the gentle beat the instruments had been charmed to play.

Those who had come with young children, such as Percy and Luna and Blaise Zabini left come the stroke of midnight, offering the newly weds smiles of congratulations as they departed. Others, however, remained, reluctant to leave the second home they had never forgotten or simply too dazed with wine to comprehend travelling home. It mattered little to the Headmistress. McGonagall cast aside Harry's worries at leaving people stay with a wave of her hand, her eyes bright as she exclaimed that it was a weekend and guest rooms were not hard to come by in Hogwarts. Whether that was true, or whether the witch was simply too enthralled by the happiness the wedding had caused in the castle, Albus was unsure.

He left them to their dancing and quiet talking, half-dragging a grinning Scorpius from the hall. The Veela groaned at the absence of the night sky and the music, flinging himself away from Albus to dance a graceful pattern down the empty corridors and hum softly to himself. Wine, it seemed, did glorious things to Scorpius' mind.

He lifted the smaller man into his arms as they crossed the threshold into their room, their home, making the Veela giggle and drawing a quirked eyebrow from Severus. The man took one look at the Slytherin's flushed cheeks before casting his eyes heaven ward and returning his attention to book held open on his lap. Albus barely spared him a salute before moving to the bedroom and latching the door swiftly behind him.

Scorpius let loose another shriek of laughter as he was dropped onto the silken sheets of their bed, rolling against them like some gigantic cat and stretching his wings out timidly, as though he had forgotten whether or not they would span the length of the room. Albus watched him tug uselessly at the buttons of his robes, all the while shimmying from the white trousers that flared around his legs.

"What are you doing, dearest?"

Scorpius mumbled something, before wrinkling his nose and ripping at his shirt, popping off a particularly stubborn button before dropping the robes to the floor. Albus winced, certain he would get the blame from Astoria for the damage the Veela had done to his own wedding garments. "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that, Score, care to repeat?"

"I'm undressing." The Veela purred, forcing the last of his clothes away and stretching slowly on the cool sheets, his pale body flushed from dancing. Albus halted in the removal of his own wedding robes, his green eyes narrowing on the pale figure on the bed. His husband. He returned to his undressing with a curious hum, before glancing towards the bed. He was married. Married and with a child on the way and yet, it did not seem as obvious as it should have. It felt almost as though he should have known this was coming, should have realised long ago that he was meant for only one. Only Scorpius.

The little Veela purred once more, before sitting up suddenly and snapping his glowing gaze towards Albus. He smirked slowly and turned on his side. "Come here."

Albus climbed atop the bed easily, moving forward until he lay beside his mate, his tanned body flush against Scorpius' pale one. The Veela sighed as he rocked slowly, before raising his lip in a delicate snarl and forcing Albus to his back, the smaller man straddling his hips easily.

Albus hissed at the contact, arching his spine and pulling his mate close so that he could place a possessive kiss over Score's open mouth. With little warning, the Veela snapped his wings back in one vicious motion and sank onto his lover's length, his mouth panting harsh little breaths against Albus' answering groans.

He froze as he reached the end, his eyes fluttering shut as each indrawn breath made him instantly aware of his mate inside of him, hard and heated and still. A whine left his lips, his arms shaking where they gripped the taller man's shoulders. Albus growled roughly, before pulling the Veela close and spinning them both, until he lay on top, pressed against Scorpius' chest and listening to the pleasure-filled mews the Slytherin was keening.

Slowly, he hooked one arm around one of Scorpius' pale thighs and pulled it against the Veela's chest, before placing a gentle kiss on his mate's head and pulling out slowly. The answering keen of desperation he received from the flushed creature beneath him offered him only the briefest second of control, before he trust back into the Veela with a shout.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty- Three:

February 10th:

Scorpius woke up screaming.

He thrashed against the bindings that confined him, snapping back his wings in absolute panic and tearing through the fabric with sharp talons that had replaced his slender hands. So utterly petrified was he that when hands gripped his own arms and held them down, his magic flared in self defence and the hands tightened painfully as they were seared with fire, but still refused to let go.

"Scorpius! Scorpius, wake up!"

He groaned deep in his throat, a sound built from pure fear as he struggled against the thing that held him down, his eyes blind with the horrors of his dream.

A scent dragged him from his own mind, making him almost abruptly aware that the man above him was not an enemy, but his mate. His Albus. He breathed in the scent of the taller man's neck which had been bared for him, before biting down with sharp teeth and drawing a hiss of pain from his husband.

He thrilled softly, easing the tension of the other's shoulders until Albus relaxed against him and gave his blood willingly. A mouthful was all the Veela needed to quieten the violent tremors of his stomach and tear his mind fully away from the nightmare he had thought so very real. He pulled away with a frightened gasp, his hand seeking his rounded stomach where his baby grew steadily, kicking his feet as though in a temper for being woken up so abruptly. The Veela's breathing stilled, his wide eyes seeking Albus' in the blackness that was their room.

His mate was pulling off the top blanket, inspecting the shredded cotton with wide eyes. Scorpius glanced down at his hands, for they were, once again, the smooth palms and white nails he had grown up with instead of the talons he had known them to be only moments before. "I'm so..."

"Hush, Score," Albus said the words gently as he dropped the blanket to the floor and shook his own hands free of the slight pain of being against something so hot, before pulling the shaking Veela close to his side and stroking his pale hair. "Your fire can't hurt me, I'm your mate. This is nobody's fault. It was only a nightmare, you're safe now."

Scorpius shuddered, the memories of his dream pushing fear through his veins and twisting his gut.

"They took him."

Albus had been trailing a hand over his mate's expanding stomach, smiling softly as their child tossed and turned in his home. At those words, he frowned, recalling distantly a time when Scorpius had said the same in his brother's house. _My son, _he had all but moaned the words, certain they were true. _They took my son..._

"They took my son."

Albus' grip tightened, his mouth drawing down in a grim line as he heard his mate's broken words, spoken in a whisper as though the people he feared could hear him, could anticipate his fear.

"Who took him, Scorpius?"

The Veela remained silent, his arms clutched around his own abdomen, a vain attempt to keep his baby hidden from all the horrors of the world. "I don't know..." he moaned suddenly, his breath gasping in heartbroken sobs that pulled at Albus' heart. "I don't know..."

###

February 19th:

He moved swiftly for one the equivalent of six months pregnant with child, his stance graceful as he stalked from his last class of the day, one hand held protectively over his stomach. He stopped only briefly enough to offer a smile to the few Gryffindor girls who had taken on roles of protectors and gushing friends ever since Rose had assured them that he would not lash out at those who only wanted to adore his baby.

And rightly so, he thought as he rounded the corner and continued on his way to the Hospital Wing, his child would be the most beautiful child in all of England and would deserve every moment of praise and adoration bestowed on him.

Scorpius faltered.

Him. Instinctively, he knew this child was a boy. Though he was ecstatic with the knowledge, it filled him with dread also, for it was one step closer to the nightmare that had begun to plague his sleep.

So caught up was he in his thinking that he almost collided with another as he rounded the last corner, side-stepping only at the last minute to avoid the smaller person running into his stomach. He glanced down, before his features morphed into a snarl and he hissed.

Marissa Goyle glared back up at him, her harsh features hadn't softened with age and she eyed his rounded stomach with something akin to disgust. The girl had not bothered him since the discovery of his creature traits, however it did not stop the roll of unease Scorpius felt in his stomach as he backed away, watching her scowl steadily at him. Stupid girl. She should have run screaming in the other direction.

"Score, you alright?"

The Veela turned towards the doors of the Hospital Wing, his eyes softening as Albus smiled at him. He had turned and captured his mate's hand before thinking and as they walked into the room towards a bustling Madam Pomfrey, the Veela cast only one, disturbed glance over his shoulder to confirm that his childhood tormentor was, indeed, gone.

"Ah, mister Malfoy! Right on time, come now, you know the procedure. Up on the table with you and let's have a look at that baby." A red-haired man by the name of Deg emerged from behind the closed-off office of Madam Pomfrey, brushing off the floo powder and soot from his over-sized shirt as he strode forward.

Deg was a Medic Scorpius had felt immediately at ease with, only growing more curious with him with each bimonthly check up. He had learned much of Deg's past, of the man coming into his inheritance as a werepanther, a breed of were incapable of being changed or changing ordinary people, but rather born into what they were, unlike the werewolf. He had learned of the man's mate, a surly but kind dominant and he had been most interested when Deg spoke of his six children. Long past his child bearing years, Deg had felt useless watching his children grow up and move out around him and so had devoted his life to helping other male creatures with their pregnancies and births.

Scorpius watched him hum as he rooted through the medical bag, hoisting himself with Albus' help onto the bed and laying down with ease. "Good evening, Deg, how is your family?"

The Medic let loose

* * *

a soft "aha!" as he found the potion Scorpius would have to down in order for the man to get a clear view of his child. "They are perfectly well, Scorpius, my boy, thank you for asking. I've learned only today that I am to be a grandpapa once again. My youngest boy has delved headfirst into a relationship and come out a month later pregnant. Not that I blame him, I was in much the same state myself." He chuckled lowly, handing the vial to Scorpius to drink. "Any sickness yet?"

"Not an ounce," Albus replied for him with a smile as he watched Scorpius grimace at the taste of the potion. "His stomach is as healthy and calm as it ever was, though he does tend to overdo it with the amount of sugar on his fruit."

"I'll have you know, my baby adores when I do that, and it's not as though that's my only meal, I do compromise." Deg chuckled again, bringing his hands forward and placing them on the round tummy Scorpius had just exposed. He concentrated for only a moment, before an orb of pale colour fluttered into existence over Scorpius. "Ah, well... the sex is fairly obvious. My apologies if you wanted to keep it a surprise but..."

Albus grinned as he watched the clearly defined baby snooze happily in the orb, his legs splayed and giving a very blatant view of his genitals. Scorpius glared in his direction. "My son is an exhibitionist. I blame your genes."

Deg snorted quietly, his golden eyes glazing over as he kept his hands flat; reading the baby's health levels and heart beat with only his palms. It was a type of magic Albus had yet to fully comprehend, though it fascinated him. Deg was capable of forcing an image of the baby into clear sight with only the help of a potion he had invented, thus enabling him to get a clear read on the infant's health.

He drew back with a pleased nod of his head, smirking softly at Scorpius. "Your son's in perfect condition. His heartbeat is strong and his size indicates he's further along than I anticipated two weeks ago. I've no doubt this baby will be arriving within a month, mister Malfoy, perhaps sooner. I'd suggest you start thinking of some names and what his surname will be considering you've both opted to keep your own."

He pulled down the shirt as he spoke, causing the image of their displaying child to blink out of existence. Scorpius narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "That's sooner than I thought... he'll arrive weeks before the final exams, enough time for me to smother him with affection before he'll have to live with Harry, if only for the amount of time it takes us to finish our schooling." He smiled at Albus, before sitting up slowly. "Thank you, Deg, and his surname will be Potter-Malfoy, allowing no excuse for anyone to ever doubt that he is heir to both fortunes as he is first born in both families."

"A good choice," Deg supplied easily, snapping his bag shut with a smile. "The ministry can be cruel to the likes of us... But what of a first name?"

Scorpius smiled softly, before sending a pointed look in Albus' direction. "Go on, then, I know you're dying to tell just about everyone now that it's been confirmed it's a boy."

"It is a fine name," Albus said, puffing his chest out with pride, before he dragged the Veela in close and wrapped his arms around the smaller man protectively. "And it seemed only fitting."

"What is it?" Deg asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

Scorpius turned to him with a small smile. "Orin. His name will be Orin."

* * *

###

A/N: A few people seem worried that I have Scorpius a tad too drunk for a pregnant person in the previous chapetr. Allow me to just state that I am a lightweight and a glass of wine is enough to have me dancing down hallways aswell, although I tend to skip rather than walk so maybe I just have giddy blood. Regardless, I didn't intend for him to come across as drunk on alcohol, but rather drunk on happiness and I'm sorry if it didn't come out that way :) Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers and happy readings!


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four:

Albus was panicking.

He was sitting in a hallway not far from the hospital wing he had just run from, and though he may have looked utterly content, he was panicking all the same.

He raised pained green eyes towards the magic barrier that now existed between the hospital wing and the near-deserted hallway he now found himself in. Both Madam Pomfrey and Deg watched him with unblinking eyes, the werepanther clutching his shirt as though in distress. Perhaps he was. Every now and again the Medi-witch would raise her hand to try and push against the barrier, her mouth opening in an unheard groan of pain whenever her attempts to breach the wall failed; which was every time.

Albus sighed in the silence of the deserted hall, shaking his head slowly at the pair. Rose had run off to find the Headmistress, though what good that would do Albus had no idea. Being perfectly honest, he would have felt far more useful flooing for Aunt Fleur and his parents. That seemed impossible.

Whatever primitive magic had caused Scorpius to lash out at Deg and run from the Hospital wing in the moments when his labour had begun had allowed only Albus through that strange magical barrier and was also the one thing keeping him in place. Though he saw no logical reason for sitting in the hallway, Scorpius had shut the only chamber's door against him, forcing him to remain outside; and whenever he attempted to pass the barrier to speak with Deg his heart all but split from his chest with panic.

He could only assume that, though he did not wish for anyone to witness the birth, Scorpius needed him near. Albus sighed once more, his head falling into his hands. The pregnancy had gone so smoothly, so perfectly that, aside from the speed, it had seemed like any ordinary pregnancy. Deg had been perfectly certain that Scorpius would not go down the root of every female Veela and search for a nest to birth his child.

They had been almost there, his beautiful husband still smiling even through the beginning pains of labour as he laid back against the crisp, white hospital sheets. It had only been a split second later that his eyes had dissolved to liquid silver and he had pushed Deg from his side and run from them all, disappearing into the only vacant room in the area. Albus stretched his fingers slowly, still able to feel the sting that had lanced through them when he had tried to spell that closed door open.

He cast another look towards the magic barrier, his mouth twisting in a grimace when he saw not only McGonagall, but his father looking back at him. How Rose had gotten a hold of one of the ministry's top aurors in the middle of the week was unknown to him, but she had. She stood beside his father looking in on him with a small, frightened smile.

Albus smiled back softly, before raising his shoulders in a helpless gesture. His father held up a placating hand, one corner of his mouth quirked up as he breathed in deeply, and let it out again; a plea for Albus to remain calm. The younger Potter nodded quickly, before a cry of pain ripped through the air and his eyes widened.

He stood suddenly, his hands pressed against the smooth wood of the door that had been pressed against his back. He breathed deeply, his pulse racing and his eyes blind to the people behind the barrier. He had thoughts only for his mate and his mate was in pain.

Another shrill cry ripped through the air, piercing and pleading and causing Albus' palm to slap against the wood in frustration. "Let me in!" he yelled suddenly, "Damn it, Score, let me in!"

###

Scorpius was in agony.

His clothes lay strewn about the abandoned classroom, only his shirt by his side. Each stab of pain forced his teeth to clench and his back to arch, until they grew too painful to bear in silence.

He shrieked as they drew closer together, his hands clutching his swollen stomach. Distantly, he could hear his mate clawing at the door and though he longed to have Albus near, some baser instinct within his magic held that wooden door shut tight. His mind seemed no longer his, lost in strange thoughts and simple words in a way that he could not move his lips to form the words that would let Albus know that he was fine.

Every instinct was focused on the child. His child. He had to keep him safe, protected.

He shrieked again, one final time, before arching his spine from the floor and wrapping his wings around himself in a soft, safe cacoon.

## #

The door had opened.

Albus glanced at his own hand, his palm swollen and red from where it had collided over and over again with the wood. Confused green eyes glanced once more to the door. One soft click and all noise had vanished, so suddenly that his ears felt muffled, his brain a sluggish second behind his actions as he pushed the wood open with the tips of his fingers.

The room was doused in darkness. The only window, a slit on high was not enough to see by, but enough to highlight the pale, shimmering figure crouched in the very back of the abandoned classroom.

"Score?"

Pale wings trembled softly, wrapped so tightly around the Veela that not a sliver of flesh could be seen. Albus shut the door behind him, shutting off the bright glow of the hallway and closing both himself and Scorpius away. His steps, when he moved forward, were slow, tentative. His stance was tense, his every instinct screaming at him not to startle his mate, not to frighten him away.

"Scorpius..."

A low keen, a curious sound, as though the Veela was unsure whether to hide or let himself be seen. Feathers parted only enough to allow Albus a view of a pair of bright silver eyes narrowed in suspicion. He crouched gently, his own gaze locking with his husband's before he offered a small smile.

Wings drew back almost instantly, snapping open to reveal Scorpius' bare form and the tiny bundle he now clasped in his arms. Albus could do little but stare; his mouth agape as Scorpius inched closer, wrapping a solid wing around his tall mate as he held out slender arms that shook from exhaustion. Strong arms gripped the Veela around the waist before he could stumble, pulling him close and drawing him onto his lap. Scorpius' eyes had begun to dull, to shrink back to a more human touch.

Albus rocked him slowly as they sat there, in the darkened room, his eyes never once leaving the bundle cradled in his mate's arms.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

Tiny... Tiny fingers. Ten Tiny fingers.

Ten tiny toes.

One snub nose wrinkled in confusion and two beautiful, bleary newborn-blue eyes blinking into the semi- darkness of their own living room.

Albus' green gaze flickered to where Scorpius slept beside him on a mattress-sized blanket given to them by his father. A basket sat to one side, filled with newborn milk, food for them both and enough blankets to build a small house. Scorpius had barely allowed him to open their door to Draco's pale face and Harry's worried frown, his hands clutching his son tight to his chest until Albus had had to shut their parents out, if only for the moment.

The dark haired man sighed, his fingers trailing gently down the soft skin of his child and carding through the thinnest wisps of blonde hair. They would still be confined to that horrible chamber Scorpius had given birth in had it not been for exhaustion taking over and allowing Rose to carry their son to their dorm while Albus lifted his mate's unresponsive, sleeping form to bed.

The Veela had woken confused, afraid and wailing for his child but with the baby in his arms, he had been happy and each passing day brought him further from the instinctive magic that had locked him away to give birth alone and closer to the man Albus had married.

"Hello, Orin."

Dark eyes flickered, unwilling to sleep and pink lips parted with a yawn. Albus grinned, placing a kiss against the boy's forehead. His son was four days old and Scorpius was almost ready to bring him out to see the world. "Everybody is going to love you, sweetheart. You're so beautiful."

"Spoken like a true father, Potter."

Albus grinned wryly at the portrait of Severus that had observed the trio in silence since their return. The man sat with a heavy tome on his lap, his head tilted in the slightest touch of curiosity. "How, may I ask, did you come upon such a name?"

"Our little endeavour into the Veela forest in France, remember? Orin was the name of the Veela who helped Score and told me what to do."

"Orin... A rather unusual name for a female, one would think."

Albus grimaced at Severus' knowing stare, his nose wrinkling in a harsher imitation of his child's. "Yeah, well, one had better keep his mouth shut about that lest he ends up hung beside Dumbledore in the Headmistress' office. We promised not to say, in case it drew unwanted attention to the nest in France."

"Who on Earth are you talking to?"

Albus turned to watch Scorpius stretch from his sudden nap, his wings flaring out slowly before he drew them back against his spine and his silver eyes searching out Orin before they had even begun to clear of sleep.

"Sevvy."

"Brat."

Scorpius cast a bemused smile at the portrait, before scooping the dozing infant into his arms. He watched Orin sleep with the softest of smirks, all but glowing in happiness. "I do believe it's time Orin met his family. Keeping him locked away in here isn't good for him and I'm sick of eating the damn crackers your father brought."

"Could have been worse," Albus grinned as he stood, grasping his mate round his slender waist and pulling both Scorpius and the child from the floor, "Orin could have been Veela and would have demanded mushed fruit instead of that baby milk."

"True... but that was not meant for him. He's perfect. My perfect human boy."

"You know, I meant to ask you about that when you came back to your senses-"

"Oi!"

Albus smirked and walked on, holding Scorpius tight as they made their way down the deserted corridor, "aren't children born of a Veela and wizard meant to be at least part Veela, like Fleur? Isn't it a bit odd that Orin smells entirely human to you? I mean, what about your Veela blood?"

Scorpius' lips pouted in thought, his eyes narrowing as they reached the main corridor and sunlight blinded him. He held the baby tighter as looks were cast in their direction. "Perhaps, because I'm male it works differently. You remember how Deg said only a portion of his children were born werepanthers? A few were born completely human. Maybe this'll be the same, a fifty fifty toss, if you will, between whether the next baby is fully human or fully Veela."

Albus nodded slowly as he pushed open the doors of the Great Hall, it made sense.

Dinner had finished in the time Scorpius had spent sleeping by their fire, leaving the Great Hall empty save for the few dozen who stayed behind to natter and the two men seated awkwardly at the Professor's table. Albus watched his father catch sight of them, his green eyes brightening behind his glasses as he elbowed Scorpius' father in the side. Caught off guard, Draco's elbow slipped from the table and he almost toppled, his silver eyes snapping to glare at the smaller man. Harry shrugged helplessly, his hands outstretched towards their sons until the blonde caught on and glanced their way.

They were out of their seats within seconds, Harry rushing from the podium whilst Draco followed behind at a dignified but no less swift pace. Albus chuckled as his father's arms locked around him, lifting him off his feet. "Al, I'm so proud of you! My first grandson!"

"Our first grandson, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes heaven-ward, his lips stretched in a bright smile as he ran a hand through Scorpius' ruffled hair and nodded proudly. "Well done, Scorpius. The Malfoy name has never had such a bright future. How is he?"

Scorpius handed the sleeping bundle over with only the tiniest hesitation, his lips parting in a small sigh as he watched Harry coo over the tiny form from Draco's right side. The sight of his father bending down to allow the shorter Harry Potter a view of their grandson was one that clenched at his heart and brought a half-sob, half-chuckle from his lips.

"Scorpius!"

The blonde turned in time to get an armful of Rose, her uncombed red curls springing into his face and making him sneeze through his laughter. "Hey, Rosie, I'm alright. Go say hi to your new cousin why don't you?"

"Oh, the baby!" Rose sniffled, her brown eyes warm as she latched onto Albus before dragging herself away to stare into the newborn's tiny face, her smile one of genuine delight.

"Orin," Albus called after her with a soft laugh, his arm coming around to wrap around Scorpius' waist, "His name's Orin."

###

"Annabelle! Look it's a letter from dad!"

James had torn the parchment from its envelope before his wife could enter the sitting room, wiping her hands on a dish towel and with a small frown between her brows.

"Everything's alright pet," James' smile was bright as he read the contents of the letter, his hand reaching out to pull the small blonde down beside him on the couch. "Al's had a little boy, perfectly healthy and with a tuft of blonde hair. Dad says he looks like Al when he was a baby, though he's a tad paler."

Annabelle's swift fingers flittered to form a reply, her pale green eyes filled with relief.

_What have they called him?"_

"Orin," James answered, setting the letter in her lap to read, "A fancy name, that, must come from the Malfoy family tree. Can't say it doesn't suit though... Orin Potter-Malfoy. I'll have to buy him quidditch gear... How long 'till I'm able to pop him up on a broom do you think. We'll have to go see him before the little tyke's too old to be carried around the place. Oh!"

He broke off suddenly, his thoughts thoughtful. "You don't suppose it'd be wise to let the Veela nest know? I mean, Albus did say it was one of the girl's there who snuck out after dark to give them the advice that saved little Malfoy... I wouldn't want to get the kid in trouble but even just a general word to let them know a Veela's now in the family and has had a kid?"

Anna's eyes were narrowed in thought, her lips pursed before she gave a tentative nod of agreement. She handed him the dishtowel, her fingers forming the swift answer that he could send word as soon as the dishes were dry and put back in the cupboards.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six:

"State your business here, human!"

The spear was pointed towards him, its pointed tip glinting in the mid-morning sun and the female behind it crouched it a defensive stance. Her lip was drawn back over sharp teeth, her pale eyes near colourless in the daylight.

James snorted as he swatted the spear aside, crossing his arms and leaning himself against an oak tree that bordered the edge of the forest. "Stand down, Mira, where's your mother?"

The tawny haired Veela pouted, her stance relaxing as she pulled white wings flecked with gold against her lean body and pointed the spear upright. "You've become a bore now that I can no longer intimidate you, James. I had been under the impression that your work with my mother was completed some time ago. Why is it you wish to see her now?"

"Well, if you must know, Mira, there's been an expansion upon my family."

"And the breeding of the Potter line would interest a colony of Veela... How exactly?"

James sighed, his head shaking in exasperation. Mira may have been a Veela who had taken to accepting him far quicker than her brethren, but she was near impossible to have a conversation with. "My younger brother's mated with a Veela."

"Fascinating," Mira's tone, though bored was delivered with the slightest brightening of her pale eyes. "But it is not uncommon for wizards and Veela to bond. A soulmate is a soulmate, despite what some of my kin believe. Is she a member of our Nest, is that your reason for coming here? I had not been aware that one of our younger females had left."

"No, no," James laughed, one hand lifting to card through his auburn hair. "It's a Malfoy turned Veela, if you can believe such a thing. A potion consumed by his mother while he was still in the womb led to a rather abrupt changing on his Inheritance, much like the way fae tend to alter around their sixteenth birthdays. Poor little sod became a full Veela with hardly no one to guide him except my aunt Fleur, Scorpius is tough though."

Mira had paled, her usually sun darkened skin leached of its colour. "Him?"

"Yeah!" James chuckled once more, his head shaking in subtle disbelief, "never even thought Al swung that way... Anyway, I was just coming to make you all aware that his baby's been delivered and it's a healthy little boy named Orin. Funny name for something so small but hey, if Al is happy I'm happy. I best be getting back, Mira. Do let your mother know, won't you? I mean, I know he's the only male Veela but he may find comfort in a few words from you lot, if you're willing to see him."

Mira watched James walk from their forest, the spear a loose reminder of her duty in a grasp now slack with shock. A male Veela alive and in full view of the entire wizarding world. A male Veela who had been changed rather than birthed, a new strand of Veela DNA that had already been carried out, the end product already alive in the form of a child. Orin.

Mira's lip drew back in a snarl, her fingers flexing over the spear as she swirled to stare into the thick trees as if she would see her brother's form vividly through them.

###

Scorpius sat on the soft carpet of the Potter living room, his back braced against the legs of his mate where Albus sat on the chair behind him. The gentle gurgles of his son were a calm breeze to his senses, closing his eyes and bringing the lightest of smiles to his face. The Potter household had never seemed so full.

"How are you feeling, Score?"

The Veela laughed, his nose wrinkling in amusement as he opened one silver eye to peer at the woman who had spoken. "It's been two weeks since the birth, Grandmother, I assure you that I am fine. There's no lingering pain, no wild need to clutch Orin against me and hide him from the world. I am quite content to simply sit here and daydream."

"A notion quite unbefitting of a Malfoy."

"Shut up Lucius."

Scorpius snorted a laugh at the affronted look on his grandfather's face, the man's long nose pointing up in indignation as he turned away from his wife. Narcissa watched her great grandson being moved around with a smile, her hand reaching out to pat gently against Astoria's knee. His mother's eyes were bright, her lip trembling as she grasped Draco's hand. "Oh, Dray... Isn't he beautiful?"

"Obviously." The drawl was ruined by the happy smirk playing across his father's pointed features, "He is a Malfoy, he is bound to be perfection."

"Pfft," Harry snorted from where he sat on the floor by Scorpius, Orin held tightly in his arms lest somebody try to steal him once more, "he looks more and more like my Albus every day. If not for that blonde hair, he'd be a Potter through and through."

"Not to mention he's got one green eye, that's definitely Al." Lily nodded sagely beside her father.

"He also has a silver eye might I remind you?" Albus muttered behind the Veela, causing Scorpius' lips to twitch upwards in a grin. "And I'll not have you debating over who my son looks like more. He looks like himself and that's perfect in itself."

"Of course, Albus, dear," Molly patted his shoulder in passing, bending down to land another plate of biscuits on the coffee table, "he's a wonderful addition to the family and I'm sure Arthur would say the same had he gotten the time off of work to be here." Ginny hummed in agreement from behind her mother, her hands filled with a teapot puffing little breaths of steam into the room.

"I still think he would have made a fine Rosie."

Albus snorted into the cup of tea he had just taken a sip from, his chuckles drawing bright smiles from his parents. "Tell you what Rosie, if we ever have a redhead we'll name her for you."

"Agreed!" Scorpius raised his cup in a happy salute, his eyes a gentle glow as they watched his son move from one set of loving arms to the next. Orin stared at the faces of his family with one eye a solid green and the other the pale grey of the Malfoy line. His soft blonde hair was fuller now, curling around his head and making his pale skin seem pink in comparison.

Albus was right. Orin was perfect.


End file.
